Safe land
by Eraman
Summary: AU The world has more ways to live than one something Munkustrap starts to learn when he visits another tribe with his father Old Deuteronomy. But what about the four kittens in the basket? Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A small shadow crept along the wall of the evil tribe leader Malicious' palace. Malicious who was once named Melodious was ruling the tribe with a grim grip and forced his tribe members to work in his mines so he could get gold or whatever precious was inside his holes in the ground. The shadow was a young tom named Alonzo. He was two years old and still not a grown tom. You weren't until you were five years old.

He was a white and black patched tom. His eyes were honey colored. He was wearing a black leather band around his forehead that was partly covered by his black and white bangs. He also had a black leather bracelet around each of his front paws and on his back paws too. It was the marks of a worker also known as a slave. Alonzo worked in the mines but today he'd managed to sneak away from his task. Alonzo was an explorer. Explorers were young cats that were forced down into small tunnels to see if they could find anything. They weren't so supervised that's why he could sneak off from the guards.

* * *

The tribe was big, it was about fifty cats in it and at least twenty-five of them were slaves, fifteen were guards and ten were working in the palace. Alonzo's parents were two of the cats in the palace. His father was Malicious' adviser and his mother was Malicious' whore, at least that's what she was called by everyone else. She was Malicious' number one female attention. Alonzo sneaked a peak into the palace and saw Malicious sit on his throne. The tribe leader was ginger and muscular. Alonzo's father, Hadey, a black and white tom stood on his right while his wife, Alonzo's mother, the cream colored Velari sat in Malicious' lap licking his cheek and caressing his arm. Alonzo made a sour face.

"But sire", Hadey said to the tribe leader. "We can't be more effective than we are at the moment. The workers are-"

"Not working at all Hadey", Malicious growled and pushed Velari away a bit. "Every month another queen or tom goes home to care for their newborn kittens. The guards are all toms so they can't have kittens."

"Yes sire", Hadey tried.

"So I've figured it out", he rose. Velari sunk down on his throne as Malicious walked towards another window in the room. "To get the workers to work more… we need to stop the kittens."

"How sire", Velari asked and licked her lips in a seductive way.

"I'll order my guards to kill them all."

Alonzo gasped in horror but his parents and leader didn't hear him.

"Oh sire what a wonderful idea", Velari said and embraced him. "We have four of them you can take."

"Yes", Hadey said. "They aren't doing any good anyway."

Alonzo's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't you have an older son too Hadey", Malicious asked.

"Yes sire, Alonzo he is two years old and works as an explorer."

"Huh so he is of use then… Very well. I will order my guards to kill every cat under the age of two."

Alonzo gasped in horror again and took off. He had to save his four little brothers.

* * *

As Alonzo ran towards his home, a den made of stone a bit from the other workers' dens because this was the home of two palace workers too. He could hear the other workers and guards sing from the mines.

(Malicious' guards)  
**_Dig...  
Carry...  
Drag....  
Heave....  
Faster!  
Dig...  
And lift....  
Carry...  
And pull  
Drag...  
And pull up...  
Heave...  
Faster!  
_**  
(Slaves)  
**_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Everlasting cat  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour....  
_**  
**_SAVE US  
Hear our call  
Free us  
Everlasting  
Remember us, here in this burning mine  
Save us  
There's a land with peace for us  
Lead us to a peaceful land_**

He looked around and grabbed a basket and hurried in through the thick curtain working as a door. When he got inside he hurried over to a crib where four small forms lay and mewed. Their eyes had opened just a week ago. They were crawling around a little and when they heard him they all looked up at him.

One of them was black from top to toe except for a white spot on his chest. His eyes were a strange mix of blue and amber. He was the smallest of the four. He was looking at Alonzo in confusion as if he knew Alonzo shouldn't be home yet.

Beside him another black kitten with three white paws, a white patch on his chest, white face and a white tip on his tail were wrestling with a white kitten that had a brown patch over his right eye and most of his nose. He also had several other brown markings and his head fur was a mix in different browns. They both had blue eyes. Then there was a kitten that was a mixture of white, black and grey. He had a brown patch over his left eye and his eyes were green.

"Hi", Alonzo told them and caressed all of their backs and ruffled their head furs. "I think it is time for your nap now."

The first kitten and the last one immediately cuddled up together. The other two continued wrestling.

"Patch, White", Alonzo said and they looked at him innocently. "Do like Pirate and Black and go to sleep." They pouted but joined their brothers. Alonzo chuckled and sighed. He heard screams from the other slaves' dens and hurriedly put his brothers in the basket. They whimpered a bit. Alonzo kissed their foreheads and shut the basket's lid and hurried out and ran towards the river singing softly. He could hear the slaves from the mines again.

(Alonzo)  
**_My brothers, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If She will hear us_**

(Slaves)  
**_SAVE US  
Hear our prayers  
Free us  
From despair  
These years of slavery makes us  
too weak to fight  
Save us  
There's a land with peace for us  
Save us  
Out of bondage and  
Lead us to a peaceful land...  
_****_  
_**The river flow through the tribes' land and led out through a tunnel that was forbidden to go through. The humans and other tribes lived on that side. Alonzo put the basket down near the shore. It was protected in the high grass and Alonzo himself was barely visible. He heard crying from the basket and opened it up and hushed his little brothers and sang softly:

(Alonzo)  
**_Hush now my babies  
be still, loves, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream_**

Alonzo gave them all one last kiss each. The one called Patch looked at him and he gripped the leather bracelet around Alonzo's wrist. Alonzo kissed the little paw and then gently made the kitten let go and place the paw back in the basket, shut the lid and bent down to the water.

(Alonzo)  
**_River, oh river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
they can live free?  
River, deliver them there..._**

"Hey what are you doing", a voice yelled and Alonzo saw four guards watching him. He pushed out the basket further in the river. Two of the guards grabbed him and held his arms in a iron grip. The other two tried to catch the basket. Alonzo struggled to get free and stop them.

"Let me go!" He screamed. "Leave them alone!"

He got loose and ran after the guards to stop them from getting the basket. They were close to it now. But when one of the guards jumped down on a boat to catch the basket he created a wave and the basket disappears into the dark tunnel. Alonzo's brothers are safe now. He fell to his knees and sang:

**_Brothers, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brothers  
Come back someday  
Come and free us too...  
_**  
Tears poured down his cheeks as he hears his friends sing again and he thinks of the precious cargo the river carries.

(Slaves)  
**_Spare us  
Send a savior to help us  
And save us from this doomed land  
Save us to a peaceful land  
_**  
(Alonzo)  
**_Save Us!_**

That's the last thing he can say before being knocked unconscious and dragged back to Malicious' den for punishment.

* * *

**_TBC Yes I'm not done with my stories yet. I planned to post this before The shape shifter but since Insanity's childe PM:ed me and asked me to write a slash I had to do that first. I'll hope you'll all like this as much as you like my other stuff. :)_**

**_The song originally is Deliver us from the Prince of Egypt I only made new lyrics._**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

On the other side of the town lived the Jellicle tribe. Their land was a junkyard and some of the town around. Should humans enter their yard they'd only see it as one. They wouldn't see the big palace of the tribe leader and his family or the dens looking like small houses in wood, stone or metal. A river went behind the yard and for the moment Skimbleshanks the railway cat was walking up it towards his den in the yard. For humans Skimbleshanks was a cat who loved to go by train but to the Jellicles he was their source of outside information and worked as a conductor for cats going with the train.

"Aw a wonderful day", Skimble said to the sun. "I can bet I will find the young ones having fun back in the yard and maybe my lovely mate is out in the sun too."

His musings were interrupted when he saw a basket float in the water.

"Dear Everlasting", he said and jumped down on a boat and walked towards it. "What can this be?" Suddenly he heard mewing from the basket. "Now that sounded like kittens." He hurriedly grabbed the basket, it was pretty big and Skimble wondered how a single cat could have moved it into the river in the first place.

He got it ashore and opened the lid.

"Everlasting cat", he said when he saw four small kittens look up at him.

"Hey Skimble", said a cheerful voice and Skimble looked up and saw Jellylorum one of the tribes healers and caretaker of the kittens. With her were two of the young toms of the tribe. Admetus and Asparagus Jr. The grey tom Admetus was three years old and Asparagus was one and a half.

"Good day Jelly", Skimble called to her.

"What have you found?"

"Four kittens in a basket."

"What", she asked and she and her two sons came down to him.

"Look", Skimble said and pointed at the basket where the four small kittens were trying to get out.

"Oh Everlasting cat", Jelly exclaimed. "They can't be more than two or three weeks!"

"I know I saw this basket float around and heard mewing. I opened it up and there they were."

"Aw poor things their mum must have abandoned them."

Jelly bent down and picked up a black kitten with a white patch on his chest. He looked at her with his big eyes.

"What a strange eye color", Jelly said. The kitten's eyes were a mix of blue and amber.

"Are they all boys", Asparagus asked as he lifted up another kitten. This one was a mix of colors and had a light brown patch over his left eye.

"I can't tell here", Jelly told him. "The poor things must be exhausted."

"Let's take them to the tribe", Skimble said.

* * *

"What do you got there love", Asparagus Sr. asked his mate when she and their two sons and Skimble entered the yard. Most of the cats were out save the royal family.

"Skimble found them in a basket in the river", Jelly answered and the other cats flocked around them.

"Oh Everlasting cat", Exotica exclaimed and looked at them. "They are adorable." She was holding her daughter Cassandra who was six months old. Beside her stood her mate Sapphire and he held their daughters Bombalurina and Demeter's paws. Demeter was one and Bombalurina was two years old.

"Are they all boys", asked Bustopher Jones.

"Yes Bustopher", Jelly said. Now she had examined them. "And by the looks of it they were abandoned."

"What are we going to do with them?"

"What are you going to do with what", said a stern voice and the tribe turned and saw a pretty small black and grey queen. She marched up to them and the tribe parted to let her through.

"Lady Grizabella", Skimble said and bowed. "I found these four kittens at the river."

Grizabella looked at them and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What of their parents?"

"I think they were abandoned or their parents tried to kill them."

"Then do so."

"W-what my lady?"

"Kill them. Obviously that is what the Everlasting cat wants."

"No", Jenny screeched and her twins Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer flinched away from her in fright. "We will not kill these kittens."

"You will do as I say Jennyanydots or suffer the punishment."

"Grizabella enough", bellowed another voice and they saw their leader and his three sons approach them.

"Sire", the tribe said and bowed as he walked by them.

"Mother", the oldest son Munkustrap said. He was two years old. "Why do you desire to kill these three small ones?"

"They were abandoned and a mother only does so when she wants them dead", Grizabella told him.

"But Skimbleshanks found them", Munkustrap's twin Macavity said. He was a few minutes younger than Munkustrap. "Skimbleshanks may have been meant to do so mother."

"And maybe he wants them mommy", the youngest one the six month year old Rum Tum Tugger said. "Don't ya Skimble?"

"Maybe so sir", Skimble said and smiled a little.

"There is an easy solution to this problem", Old Deuteronomy said. "Let those of you who want to take one or two of the kittens into their families and let them raise them to be good Jellicles."

"I can take one", Jelly said and looked at her sons and mate. "What do you wish to name him boys?"

Asparagus Jr. and Admetus looked at the little kitten in their mother's arms. The little one jumped from her arms into their father's.

"Pouncival", Admetus said and his brother nodded eagerly.

"And I can take these two", Bustopher said and picked up the two black ones. "Andromeda will be very happy. I will call them Mistofelees and Quaxo."

Skimble looked at the kitten in his arms and looked at his mate and his children. Jerrie and Teazer nodded eagerly and Jenny smiled mildly and nodded.

"And we will take the last one sire", he said. "He will be named Tumblebrutus."

* * *

Later that night someone shook Skimble awake.

"Skimble wake up", it was Asparagus Sr.

"What do you want Gus?"

"Something's happened at the river."

"What?"

"I don't know all the toms are ordered to get there."

"Fine", Skimble huffed and got up to put on his vest and gloves.

They got to the river and all the toms from the tribe were there.

"What's going on Sapphire", Skimble asked.

"I don't know Skimble", the younger tom answered. "But look…" He pointed to the shore and Skimble gasped when he saw a small kitten lying at the bank… dead. Skimble looked into the river and saw more kittens float around in the water. Some toms were out seeing if they were alive. No one was.

"W-who would do something like this", Gus asked and caressed the head of a kitten that looked to be one year old.

"Someone very malicious", said a deep voice and Old Deuteronomy walked up to them.

"They didn't drown", spoke Sierra a mystic tom whose powers was to see other cats' last thoughts and memories but he could do other things too. He was pale and shaking.

"What is going on Sierra", Deuteronomy ordered his head mystic.

"They were all slain sire", Sierra said in a furious voice that was also thick with sorrow. "All their throats were cut! They were just lying in their cribs or playing when their throats were cut!"

The assembled toms looked at him in horror as tears broke free from his eyes. Skimble looked at the soaked kitten at his paws and gave it a little nuzzle.

"Where ever your kittens came from Skimble", Sierra said. "I guess they were lucky."

"You think they come from the same place", Deuteronomy asked.

"Yes sire. Sire where does this river lead? Who in their right mind would do something like this?!"

Deuteronomy looked up the dark river where small bodies continued to appear.

"I know only of one land up the river. It's the land of tribe leader Kind and his son Melodious. They would never do such a thing."

"Whoever did it", Sierra said. "I hope he'll burn in hell!"

* * *

That was the day Alonzo's four brothers came to the Jellicles. Nothing special would happen until the kittens were six months old. By now Jelly had given birth to two small queens named Jemima and Electra. They were only three months old now. Bustopher Jones and his mate Andromeda had also gotten more kittens. Two girls named Victoria and Etcetera. The two of them were four months old. And for dead kittens in the river… they found some more every now and then and Sierra could confirm that they had been killed in the same manor.

"Come on Tumble", Pouncival called to his cousin. "We're going to meet with Misto and Quaxo!" Tumble looked at his mother who he'd been helping in their garden.

"Run along dear", she said and kissed his head. "But don't be late for school!"

"I won't mum!" Tumble yelled as he ran up to Pouncival and they took off towards the clearing where they were going to meet with their best friends Misto and Quaxo. The four of them had gotten the nickname the bangs-kits. The four of them had bangs. No other cat in the yard had that.

"My bangs is getting to long", Pouncival pouted as he blew on them. "I can't see a thing."

"Ask aunty Jelly to cut them off then."

"What and look like Quaxo did?"

"Hey I looked good", Quaxo said and the other three shared a laugh. "You're mean."

"We know Quaxo", Misto grinned. "But you love us for it."

Quaxo growled and jumped his brother and the four started wrestling.

"What are you four doing", asked the nine month old Plato as he walked up to them. Plato lived with his mother Rita and father Manty near the palace. Manty was head guard.

"Wrestling", Tumble said innocently. He shook his head as a raindrop fell on him and his bangs wiped back and forth and some young queens walking by giggled because he looked so cute. The rain started to fall and the kittens hurried to school.

* * *

"Pounce why don't you ask your mother to just trim your bangs a little", Misto asked after school. Pouncival had yet again complained over his long bangs.

"You know", Cassandra told them as she walked by. "Seeing that you guys are the only cats with bangs one could think you were brothers."

"Cassie", Teazer scolded. "Sh."

"Oh be quiet Rumple."

"Cassie I mean it. Shut up."

"Well at least I am no kitten in a basket."

"CASSIE!"

They walked away still arguing.

"What was that about", Tumble asked.

"Don't ask us Teazer is _your_ sister", Misto said.

"What did they mean with kittens in a basket", Pouncival asked.

"Sound to me like old Gussie is up to one of his old theater stories again", Quaxo said. "They are so boring."

"Hey that's my dad you're talking about!"

"Sorry Pounce."

* * *

When Tumble got home that evening he heard his parents and older sister argue.

"Mum she basically told them", Teazer yelled.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you and Cassandra ended up in a fight", Jenny yelled back.

"You told us to never tell them!"

"We know dear", Skimble said calmly. "But you could have handled it more peacefully."

"She wouldn't shut her mouth!"

"I know Cassandra can be little of a babble mouth-"

"Skimble", Jenny scolded.

"But that is still no excuse for hitting her", Skimble continued and ignored his mate.

"But she basically told Tumble we're not his family!"

Tumble's eyes went wide and he backed away from the open window. A paw fell on his shoulder and he twirled around.

"'ey Tumbs", Jerrie grinned at him. "W'at are ya doing ou' 'ere?"

Tumble pushed him off and took off into the dark.

"Tumble!"

* * *

He didn't stop running until he reached the river and he fell to his knees and started to cry. Was everything he knew a lie? Weren't Skimble and Jenny his parents? Weren't Jerrie and Teazer his siblings? While he was crying he felt a strong arm around his shoulders and he looked up into the eyes of his brother.

"Tumble w'y ya run o'?" Jerrie asked.

"I-I heard T-Teazer say y-you w-weren't my family."

Jerrie sighed and hugged him close.

"Now ya lis'en 'ere Tumbs. Ya may be adop'ed bu' ya are still mah brothah. Dad foun' ya an' tha othahs in a baske' an' he decoided to 'ake care of ya. So 'e an' mum adop'ed ya."

"So I'm your brother even though mum didn't gave birth to me?"

"Tha' ya are."

Tumble snuggled closer into Jerrie's fur then something hit him.

"Who are the others?"

"Hm?"

"You said dad found me and the others in a basket. Who are the others?"

"The bangs-kits", Skimble answered from behind them and both young toms jumped.

"Dad tha' wasn' noice", Jerrie said.

"Sorry son and stop talking cockney you know your mother hates it."

"She isn' 'ere is she?"

Skimble chuckled.

"Dad", Tumble asked. "Do you love me even though you're not my dad by blood?"

"Tumblebrutus how can you even ask that", Skimble said and hugged both his sons. "I love all my children equally. Come let's go home."

"Okay dad."

* * *

"Mother, father", Munkustrap said and bowed.

"Yes son", Deuteronomy said.

"Manty told me they've found three more in the river."

Deuteronomy sighed. "Three more?"

"Yes father… Father what did he mean?"

"Nothing Munk, nothing. You can go now."

"Yes father."

Munkustrap left.

"What are we going to do love", Deuteronomy told his mate.

"About what?"

"All these dead kittens… it isn't normal and it is cruel."

"So it is not our kittens dear."

"Grizabella!"

"It's the truth. Wherever those dead fur balls come from it isn't our concern. Maybe some disease is roaming up that river."

Deuteronomy sighed. "First four small kittens appear in a basket and then hours later bodies of dead kittens fill the river. Why? Something is going on Bella… and I do not like it."

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Insanity's Childe - I never said this wasn't a slah. It might turn out to be I'm not sure yet;)_**

**_Roselna, AnimaMex & PlatoLuvr-08 - I hope your satisfied with my time in updating and that you're still interested._**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Cori", he hissed into the dark room. "Tanto where are you?"

"Lonz?" came a feminine voice and out from the shadow came a young queen his age. "Is it safe now?"

"Yeah in a little bit. I got my uncle Munk to help us."

"You don't know how much we appreciate this Zo", came a masculine voice and a young tom his age walked up to the queen's side. Both of them had the same amber eyes and dark fur. Around her neck the queen had a pendant with a crescent moon. She also had a leather band around her head that was keeping her long bangs out of her face. Her headfur was black and went down her neck to her shoulders.

Her brother had bangs like her and his headfur was sticking up in a messy way. His headfur and bangs were black too and he had a pendant with a sun around his neck. He had leather bands around his front paws and legs and on his left shoulder he had a shoulder protection plate in leather. From it ran a long and broad leather band all the way down his chest and back to his waist. There the bands joined with a belt. His sister had the same thing but on her right shoulder.

"Trust me", Alonzo said with a grin. "I know what it means to you. You are not safe here Cori."

"I know", the tom answered. "Malicious want to slaughter every mystical under the age of five."

"We must leave and find our father", Tantomile said.

"Don't forget what you promised me", Alonzo said softly.

"We will keep an eye out for your little brothers", the twins said in unison and Alonzo smiled softly.

"Then there is nothing more you can do for me." Alonzo looked out through the door and saw the sun set and moon start to rise. Tonight it was just an eclipse and wouldn't give much light. Good for them but not for the guards.

"It's time", Alonzo said and looked around. "Come on."

* * *

The three of them snuck from shadow to shadow towards the tunnel that leads out of the land. Alonzo stuck his head out from the long grass and looked around. He saw two guards patrol near the shore. He also noticed a black shadow creep towards them.

"In five, four, three, two, one…" Alonzo counted and then the shadow hit both of the guards so hard they lost consciousness. The shadow waved at him and Alonzo slunk into the grass.

"Come on now", he hissed and the three of them hurried towards the shadow. The twins were now wearing two cloaks with hoods, one dark green and the other dark blue.

"Alonzo", the shadow greeted. "Lead them out I'll check for other guards."

"Thanks Munk."

"No problem kid."

Alonzo's uncle disappeared as quietly as he'd shown up. Alonzo turned to the twins.

"Well my friends here does our road part", he said.

"Thank you so much Zo", Coricopat said and grabbed Alonzo's wrist and Alonzo did the same. It was a greeting them between. "We will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

"Please come with us", Tantomile begged and a silver tear escaped her eyes. "I beg you."

"Millie I can't leave. There are others here who might need my help."

"You risk your life for us and for others Alonzo", Coricopat said and let go of his friend's wrist. "But who will do that for you?"

"I got Munk and Almondo and Moony and Extra and Sarah."

"Your rebels you mean", Tantomile smiled softly. "Give them our love. We will miss them dearly." She hugged him and he returned it. "Take care."

"Over there they are trying to escape", someone yelled and they broke apart in a hurry. Spears and knives came flying out of the dark towards them.

"Go", Alonzo yelled as he pulled his knife from the belt around his waist. The twins hesitated. "Don't care about me. They'll kill you if they get you! Go!"

"Zo", Tantomile said but her brother took her arm and nodded towards Alonzo. The patched tom nodded back and the twins disappeared into the dark tunnel. Alonzo made ready for the collision with the guards and when it came… he could defend himself.

* * *

The next morning the bangs-kits were walking down the river with Skimbleshanks towards the place where he had found the basket.

"So the four of us are really brothers", Quaxo asked breaking the tense silence.

"Yes", Skimble said. "It isn't too hard to see. You all got the bangs and close bond."

"I still can't believe that we're not from here", Pouncival said sadly. "Is this even our home?"

"Does it feel like it", the tom asked them and all four nodded. "Then it is. Aw here we are."

The kittens looked around him and saw a boat lying on the shore. It was autumn now so the leaves fell heavily around them. The basket was gone but the kittens still looked around curiously.

"So this is where you found us dad", Tumble asked.

"Yes Tumble you were all so cute."

"Were we abandoned", Misto asked and the others looked at him.

"I don't think so Misto", Skimble said and felt uneasy in his stomach. "I think someone wanted you to be safe."

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean Tumble, that if you abandon someone you don't put them in a basket with a thick blanket in it."

"Oh…"

They looked at the blue water rushing past them when suddenly a raft came into view and on it lied to bundles. One of them was dark green while the other was dark blue.

"What the", Skimble said and saw one of them move. "I think there are kittens on that raft!"

"Why dad", Tumble asked.

"Just run and get help kits."

The four ran and Skimble jumped into the water. He hated to swim but he would to save innocent kittens from drowning. But when he got to the raft he got a small shock. He looked into a pair of amber eyes, sad amber eyes.

"Please", came the soft voice of a queen. She held out her paws and blood was covering them. "Help us."

* * *

"Ah!" Grizabella exclaimed when she heard the loud crash. "Sierra you idiot!"

Sierra had dropped the vase he was holding. His leader's mate had caused a small tantrum throwing pillows and things around. He'd caught the vase but now he dropped it. His face was very pale.

"You klutzy idiot", Grizabella yelled. "Look what you did!"

"Mother is everything alright", her sons asked as they and their father entered the room.

"Oh everything was just marvelous until this klutz here dropped the vase I got from your grandmother!" Grizabella shrieked. Deuteronomy walked up to his head mystic.

"Sierra", he asked. "Can you hear me?"

The mystic shook his head as if to clear it and looked at his lord with big eyes.

"They're here", he whispered.

"Who?"

Sierra looked around. "Pardon me my lords, my lady…" he bowed and took off down the halls.

"Sierra", Deuteronomy called.

* * *

In the meantime Skimble and Sapphire were carrying the two young cats to Jenny and Jelly's medical den. Both of them were bleeding the tom from a wound on his back and the queen from a wound at her waist.

"I've never seen a cat wearing a cloak before", Sapphire grunted. "Who are they?"

"I don't know. They just need help quickly."

"Skimble", his mate asked when they entered. "Good heavens! Who are they?"

"We don't know", Skimble answered and put the tom down on a bed. "We found them at the river."

"The river", Jelly asked her face turning pale.

"Yes Jelly. They are injured."

Sapphire put down the queen.

"Let's get rid of the cloaks first shall we", Jenny said and loosened the sun shaped broach around the tom's neck and pulled the cloak off. "Oh my…" She stated as she looked at the head fur and bangs and how he was dressed.

"Jenny", Jelly breathed as she stepped backwards holding the dark blue cloak with the crescent moon broach. Jenny looked at the queen and gasped. Her face was so familiar, the hair, the markings everything. She looked closer at the tom and gasped.

"It can't be", she said and reached out to touch the tom's cheek when the door to her den flew open. In it stood a black tom with amber eyes and he looked pale.

"Lord Sierra", Jelly exclaimed and bowed her head in respect. The tom just walked in and looked at the two injured cats. Silver tears were leaking from his eyes.

"Tantomile", he said and looked at the queen and then he turned to the tom. "Coricopat."

"So I was right then", Jenny said. "I thought the queen looks like Diana and the tom looks like you." Sierra was at his daughter's side at once and ran a paw through her hair.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"We found them injured at the river", Skimble explained while the queens started to work on the wounds. "Are they really your children lord Sierra?"

"Yes Skimble they are… but I never thought I would see them again." He looked at his daughter's sad face and wondered: what happened to put you in this kind of pain?

* * *

He hissed as the cloth hit his bruised lip.

"Sorry", the queen cleaning his wounds said.

"Not your fault Diana", Alonzo mumbled. He was sitting in the hot sun, his paws tied around a pole behind his back. He was cut up and bruised all over after last night's fight.

"Are they safe?" she whispered as she continued to clean his wounds.

"Yes ma'am." He lied. He knew they'd been hurt.

"Good I wouldn't stand it to know something happened to them. Sierra will protect them he always wanted to."

"Don't worry Diana you will see them again."

She snorted. "When? When I die? Alonzo you know that both you and I and Munk and Almondo will die in this mine. We will never escape from here."

"We will get to a safe land Diana. I promise."

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_5 points to raptoregg64 who guessed who Sierra is;) Sorry for the shortness._**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Tantomile groaned and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her waist made her gasp and fall back into the soft pillows. She hissed as she took sharp breaths and dug her claws into the soft material underneath her. She felt the warmth from the quilt covering her but it was a nice kind of warmth not like the one back at the mines… the mines… Cori! She sat up straight again and called out in pain again. This time an orange tabby with leopard spots hurried in with a more yellow and white cat following her. Tantomile didn't see them at first since she was bent forward clutching her side.

"Sweety calm down", said a voice and Tantomile looked up at the orange queen.

"No", Tantomile exclaimed and tried to back away from the queens. "Leave me alone!" She held her head, pulled up her knees to her chest and cried. "Please just leave me alone!"

"Dear calm down", the yellow queen tried and took a step forward.

"No! Don't! Please I beg you!" Tantomile was hysteric. The queens reached out but suddenly bent over in pain and both started to gasp. Tantomile looked up and saw her brother stared at them with his eyes narrowed in anger. His amber eyes had turned auburn because he was angry and Tantomile knew what he was doing.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister", he hissed at the two queens who clutched their heads and from the yellow one tears emerged.

"Cori", Tantomile whimpered and climbed out of her bed and hurried over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Coricopat scooted over and put one of his arms around her but he still glared at them. The two queens left the den. Only when the door shut behind them did Cori shift his attention to Tantomile. He started to caress her dark head and whisper encouraging words as he rocked her back and forth.

* * *

"What happened", Gus asked as he held his pale mate. Jelly was leaning on him shaking all over.

"They… they are dangerous", she said in horror. "The tom… he hurt us!"

"What", Skimble yelled and checked his mate to see if he found any cuts or bites.

"Not physically", Jenny said with a weak voice. "He was in our heads and did… something and it hurt."

Skimble growled and hugged Jenny close and looked at his children.

"Teazer go to the palace and get lord Sierra", he said darkly. "I don't care what you do just get him here."

"Yes dad." She darted off.

"Mum are you alright", Tumble asked his mother and put his small paws on her arm.

"Yes dear", she stuttered. "I'll be fine soon."

Tumble looked at the door to the medical den.

"Do you want me to try talk to them?"

"No", Jelly exclaimed in horror. "Absolutely not!"

"But they might not see me as a threat!"

Skimble looked at his son and sighed. "I think we should give him a try."

"What", Jenny yelled. "Skimble!"

"Well he has a point. A kitten wouldn't be any danger."

Jenny glared at him.

* * *

Coricopat looked up as the door opened slowly. Tantomile had stopped crying and had started to calm down. Cori started to narrow his eyes. A small kitten entered and shut the door behind him. He was white kitten and had a brown patch over his right eye and most of his nose. He also had several other brown markings and his head fur was a mix in different browns. He also had long bangs. He had blue eyes. Cori stared at him in surprise he was not two years old, not even one! Malicious had ordered all small kittens dead.

"So Malicious missed one huh", Cori hissed. "Or are you one of his own bastards?"

The kitten tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

"Don't pretend you don't know him kid. Or maybe you call him Melodious."

"Who?"

"Oh he must just call him dad", Tantomile said coldly and looked at Tumble with eyes narrowed. "How does it feel living when everyone else gets slaughtered?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Tumble said confused. "Who are you?"

"Pft", Cori spat. "As if we would tell _you_. You'll just run to your little daddy and tell him so he can kill us."

Tumble looked even more confused, but he looked very cute Tantomile observed.

"Dad wouldn't want yo kill you. He is a nice tom", Tumble said.

"Bah I believe that when I see it!"

"He saved you… er her from that raft."

Tantomile's eyes grew. "What?" she whispered.

"The raft… you two on a raft… the river? You wore cloaks… You were injured? The river?"

The twins looked at him with big eyes. Tumble felt a bit uneasy but then he saw their headfur… or hair. His eyes widened.

"You're like me", he exclaimed.

"What", the twins said in unison. The kitten hurried up to them and climbed into the bed and touched their bangs.

"I got bangs too!" he said excitedly. "So does my brothers!"

"Your brothers", the twins asked in unison again.

"Yeah, I got three of them. Well we just found out we're brothers two days ago but everyone calls us bangs-kits and we were find in a basket and dad told me he found us in the river well technically we were in the basket that was in the river and he walked by and found us in it and… and I'm rambling aren't I?"

The twins were staring at him again.

"What", he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Nothing we thought you were someone else", they said in unison.

"Hey that's cool!"

"What?"

"That you speak at the same time!"

"We do not."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha got ya!"

"Curse you kitten."

Tumble just grinned then the door flew open and in ran Teazer in top speed she ran so fast she hit the wall on the opposite of the room. Behind her came Manty and another tom and when they came into the room they turned to the twins. Tantomile squeaked in horror and hid behind Cori. The male twin narrowed his eyes and the two Jellicles doubled over in pain.

* * *

"But I must get to lord Sierra now", Teazer screeched at the guards.

"Sorry miss there is nothing we can-"

"Manty for the sake of the Everlasting cat shut up and bring me to lord Sierra!"

"Rumpleteazer lord Sierra has more important things to do than listen to anything a thief like you can say."

"Thief", Teazer screeched.

"Yes a thief. Don't think I don't know what you and your brother does out in the city at nightfall."

"Tsk what would a log head like you know? All you can see is what's in front of that big fat nose of yours."

"Teazer I'll give you ten seconds to a: apologize to me, b: go away or c: get put in jail for the night."

"I chose d: do what daddy told me and get lord Sierra." With that she jumped over the two toms and ran into the palace.

"Oi wait", Manty yelled and took off after the small queen.

"You got to catch me first. Uh oh…" She was running towards a maid carrying a trey with soup. As she ran by the maid dropped it and Manty and the other tom fell in it.

"Ha ha", Teazer laughed and continued her run. She crashed into other items and cats while the two toms hunted her.

* * *

She came to a long hallway with a sign that said: slippery. It seemed as if it was just cleaned. She grinned and took away the sign and ran into the room. She slid across the floor laughing loudly and happily. Manty and the other tom didn't have same luck. They ran in and bam! fell to their backsides with a pain filled gasp.

"Oh", Teazer called from the other side of the room. "That must have hurt!" She laughed and ran down the hallway. She also managed to tip two buckets of water of the toms, made them run into a wall and into each other and fall down some steps.

"Go away", she yelled and ran into a room and collided with a tall black tom.

"Sorry", she said as she rubbed her head. "It was an accident lord Sierra."

"No problem miss."

"Lord Sierra!"

"Yes that's me."

"You got to come", she took her paw and tried to drag him towards the door.

"Wait", he said and didn't move. "What is it?"

"Something with those two cats dad and Sapphire brought in."

The words had barely left her mouth when the black tom darted out the door. She made to follow him but Manty and his friend blocked it.

"Now you're stuck", Manty grinned.

Teazer looked around in panic and saw the open window and grinned.

"Nu uh!" She ran to the window and jumped out. The two toms followed.

* * *

After running around the whole palace Teazer ran by Sierra and towards the medical den.

"Out of the way", she yelled and her family and friends jumped aside as she flew through the door, Manty and his friend in tow. Teazer tripped and ran into the wall. She only looked up when she heard the toms gasp and cry in pain. She looked from them to her little brother and the two strangers on the bed.

"Tumble", she called and the tom looked at her and she felt something in her head start to hurt.

She cried out and Tumble hurried over to try to help her.

"Enough!" a voice boomed and Sierra entered the room. The stranger looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Sierra stumbled but straightened up and narrowed his own eyes. Shock was written on the stranger's face but he concentrated harder. Sierra looked the same as he did before and Teazer noticed that the pain was gone. So was it for the other two. The stranger and Sierra continued to glare at each other. But it was obvious that the stranger wasn't used to… whatever was going on. And soon he gasped and his head dropped as he tried to protect himself from whatever Sierra was doing.

"I stop when you stop Cori", Sierra hissed. The stranger growled and straightened up to glare again. His eyes were almost black and Sierra's were the same. He still looked unfazed and the stranger shook and was sweaty.

"I stop", Sierra repeated. "When you stop."

"N-never", the stranger or Cori stuttered out.

"I don't want to hurt you Coricopat."

"Yes you do… you all want to."

"No."

"It is! Your master has killed all those kittens and wants to kill us too!"

The small female beside him put her paws on his shoulders and glared at Manty. Manty stared as he raised his paws and took a swing at Sierra. But the mystical tom ducked.

"Hey", Teazer told him.

"It's not me", Manty exclaimed in terror and continued to hit. "I can't stop it!"

"ENOUGH!" Sierra bellowed and the twins both screamed in pain and Manty felt how he regained control. The whole den had shaken when Sierra screamed and the twins stared at him with fearful eyes. But he walked up to them with a kind smile.

"Coricopat", he said and sat down beside them. They both hissed. "Tantomile. Do you really think I would hurt you?"

"Yes", they said in unison. "We just saw what _you_ were capable of."

"Why would I hurt my own children?"

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Y-your children", Manty stuttered.

"Blimey", Teazer said. "Sierra is a daddy!"

"Sierra", the twins said. "That's our dad's name."

"Yes and I am your dad", he smiled and caressed their cheeks. "Why else would I know how to stop your powers?"

"Maybe you're a well-read mystic", the twins said.

Sierra laughed. "No then I would know more than I do."

"Then what do you know?"

"Well I know that your mother's name is Diana, she is a Siamese with blue eyes and long black human-hair-like fur on her head and you two were born outside Melodious land. You were born among the Jellicles but your mother took you back to live with her family. Your father, me, couldn't leave his duty and he always regretted it."

"Even know?"

"Yes", he hugged them and they hugged back.

"Aw", Teazer said and hugged Tumble close.

"Good now when that's over with", Manty said as he and his friend stepped up on either side of her. "You got two options Teazer. A: come with us to clean up your mess or b: spend the night in jail."

"I choose c: I'll run for it!" With that she took off again and another wild chase began.

"Well", Jerrie told his father as they listened to her laughter. "She did get him here didn't she?"

"Yes but I don't think I want to know how."

An evil grin crept onto Jerrie's face. "I do."

* * *

**_TBC _**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

He pressed his eye towards the keyhole and tried to listen to what was said in the throne room. His father and mother were talking to that nutcase Sierra… sorry _lord_ Sierra. Why had his mum and dad thrown him out? They never did that when Sierra came otherwise. That stupid git must have told them to. He could see Sierra yell something at his mother and father but he couldn't hear what.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind him and he jumped and turned. He came face to face with his two older brothers.

"Nothing", he said and blushed.

"Looks like eavesdropping to me", Macavity grinned.

"Here are no eaves dropping", Tugger said innocently.

"What's going on then", Munkustrap asked. "Why is the door to the throne room closed?"

"Mum and dad threw me out when that nutcase Sierra came."

"Lord", his brothers corrected automatically.

"So what he's nutty!"

"Lord Sierra is very smart and very valuable to the court and father's advisers Tugger", Munkustrap told him. "He has many gifts and talents."

"Is being rude to mum and dad one of them?"

"What", Macavity asked and pushed Tugger aside so he could look through the keyhole. He saw lord Sierra stand face to face with their father and smiling smugly. His father was looking shocked and angry at the same time. Macavity's ears picked up two words.

"The river", Sierra had spat.

"They're talking about the river…"

"What", Munk said and pushed him aside. "Let me see."

"Oh yes very polite Munk ask _after_ you push your brothers aside."

"At least he _asked_ afterwards", Tugger pouted.

"He didn't ask Rum he demanded."

"Same difference when it comes to Munk."

"True."

"Will you two be quiet", Munk hissed. "I can't hear them." His brothers leaned into the door too and now they heard Sierra's risen voice.

"Deuteronomy I don't care that you think Kind has nothing to do with this. But my children _are_ from his realm and all the bodies come from that direction."

"Sierra I told you Kind or Melodious would never do such things. There must be something you missed or your sources aren't too trustworthy."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No!"

"Then you doubt my powers."

"No Sierra I would never doubt y-"

"Then the only solution is that you doubt my children who told me what was going on."

"Sierra-"

"My children do not lie and they are never eavesdropping!" He turned to the door and it flew open and the three princes fell onto the floor. "Like yours are."

"Do not offend my children", Grizabella shrieked and walked up to him and pushed him backwards. "Your sire told you that he do not believe in your accusations he needs solid proof."

"Lady Grizabella", Sierra grumbled. "The reason he says that is that he do not believe in the voices of the common people. He only has eyes and ears for the upper class and his only care is his family."

"Sierra you are talking out of place", Deuteronomy boomed and his sons had all risen and stared at the mystic with wide eyes.

"I do not ask for forgiveness", Sierra said coldly. "Before you met _that_ queen" he glared at Grizabella. "you would never walk by a crying kitten of the people. Yesterday you went past not one but three. You are changed Deuty and I do not like the leader you have become. That witch has you twirled around her finger and her strange ideals have grumbled your judgment."

"How dare you insult my mates she is your lady!"

"Your mate she us but she will never by my lady. She is an insolent daughter of a-"

The claws were out so fast no one reacted until the mystic sat up on the floor. Ruby colored drops hit the white stone floor and Deuteronomy looked at his claws that were equally as red.

"S-Sierra I am sorry", he stuttered out in shock. "Clearly you will forgive me?"

"Of course sire", Sierra said as he rose. "You made no wrong sire. I only live to serve you sire and be of help in your ruling my lord."

"Sierra?"

"Yes sire how may I be of use to you?"

"Sierra do not act like one of the servants."

"But sire I am but one of your servants. My powers as a mystic have given me a bit higher status among the simple cats serving you. Why am I different from the queen making your bed or dinner or from the tom guarding your home or building your halls? I ask you to let me go to see if my abilities can be of service somewhere and ask that may I later spend some time among my family who as well will be obedient servants to lord Deuteronomy, lady Grizabella, sir Munkustrap, sir Macavity and sir Tugger?"

"Sierra-"

"Go Sierra", Grizabella said tiredly. "See if your abilities are needed elsewhere I do not wish to lay my eyes on you for quite some time."

"As you wish lady Grizabella", Sierra made a too deep and too respectful bow and left the room. But the blood from his cut was still on the floor.

"What am I to do with him", Deuteronomy grumbled and then sighed heavily. He looked at the blood and pushed a button on the wall and a servant came.

"There", Deuteronomy said nonchalantly and pointed to the floor. "Do something about it."

"Yes sire", the servant queen said in a small frightened voice.

"And you three", Deuteronomy rounded on his sons but only saw two of them. "Where is Munkustrap?"

The other two looked around, shrugged and dashed out the room.

* * *

Munkustrap snuck from shadow to shadow as he followed the black mystical tom. Sierra stopped and groaned.

"I know you are there lord Munkustrap", he said and turned around. Ashamed Munkustrap left the shadows and walked up to him with his head hung low. He looked up at the tall tom. "Eavesdropping is a foul habit lord Munkustrap."

"And offend your leader is one as well."

Sierra laughed hollowly. "Before your father met your wretched mother those kinds of comments wouldn't have angered him. He would have hurried out to right his wrongs. He would have hurried out to help his tribe not sit on his fat ass doing nothing like any other leader."

"Do not offend my father he knows more than any other mare cat."

Sierra smirked. "You really think that?"

"No I know so lord Sierra."

"Lord here and lord there it's very, very annoying. You and your family aren't any different than those kittens over there." He pointed to the bangs-kits who were playing out on the market. "But they are something you're not."

"What?"

"Truly happy. They do not know where they come from" Sierra looked at them and smiled. "But their happiness is no different because of it. They care for here and now and love their families and friends in a way you will never understand."

"I can understand it!"

"Oh", Sierra looked at him. "When have any of your friends faced you without saying lord or sire?"

Munk opened his mouth but shut it again Sierra smirked. "I thought so." He walked away and the four kittens ran up to him happily when they saw him and he talked to them happily. Munkustrap looked around at his tribe. When they got close enough to him they bowed their heads in respect. A ball suddenly hit his paws and he bent down and picked it up.

"That's mine", said a small voice and he looked down and saw that it was one of the kittens Sierra had pointed to.

"Oh I am very sorry young one", Munkustrap said and handed it to him. "It's a nice ball."

The kitten's eyes suddenly widened when he recognized him.

"I'm sorry sire I didn't mean to force you to give it back to me. You can have it!" The kitten run off to his friends and all of them looked at Munk before taking off.

"What in the name of the Everlasting cat", Munk asked. Suddenly a heavy paw fell on his shoulder and he looked up at the face of his father. "Hello father."

"Hello Munkustrap. Come." Deuteronomy and ten of his guards, Manty among them, started to walk.

"Where are we going father?"

"I am going to show Sierra that I do care of his words. And to make him happy I will visit Kind and Melodious and ask them about the river."

"What is wrong with the river father?"

"For months now dead kittens have been washed up on our shore Munkustrap. They come from upstream and another land lies there."

"Are they happy there?"

Deuteronomy looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Does happiness exist in that land?"

"Yes Munkustrap. Why this interest in happiness?"

Munk shrugged. "I just want to know what it is."

* * *

"Come on Alonzo", Extra and Almondo grabbed his paws. "Let's join the fun!"

Alonzo laughed and joined into the dancing. The music could be described as music most people think of as gypsy music. Everyone danced and celebrated that old Moony was turning eighty-five. The old cat laughed merrily at the toms and queens dancing around. Alonzo danced with his friends, he was one of the best dancers in the tribe.

"Speech", someone yelled to Moony. "Speech Moony!"

"Speech", others yelled and the music stopped. Moony chuckled and rose. He cleared his throat and sang:

"**_I hear the wind across the plain  
_****_A sound so strong that calls my name  
_****_It's wild like the river  
_****_It's warm like the sun  
_****_Yes it's here this is where I belong  
_****_Under the starry sky where eagles have flown  
_****_This place was paradise  
_****_It's the place I call home_**…"

Everyone bowed their heads. This had been a paradise once and many still called it home. Alonzo was not one of them.

"How can you say that", Almondo yelled. "How can you say this is home?!"

"Alomondo you are still young you do not understand."

"Oh I understand. I understand that you don't want to see where this tribe is heading. You do not see that Malicious will keep killing kittens but he won't be satisfied by it. He will kill more…"

"Almondo", Alonso said. "Let Moony continue."

"But-"

"Alomondo." His friend one year his senior walked away from him and turned his back to them with his arms crossed angrilly.

"**_The moon on the palace  
_****_The whisper through the trees  
_****_The waves on the water  
_****_Let nothing come between this and me  
_****_'Cause everything I want  
_****_Is everything that's here_** – here he pulled Extra and Sarah closer to him.  
**_And when we're all together  
_****_There's nothing to fear_** – That's a lie Alonzo thought.  
**_And whenever I wonder  
_****_This one thing I've learned  
_****_It's to hear I will always  
_****_Always return_**."

Moony got some applauds then Alonzo looked around at the sullen faces and sang:

"_**Many nights we pray  
with no prove anyone could hear  
In our hearts and hopeful song  
We barley undestood**_

**_Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we know we could_**

**_There can be miracles _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Though hope is frail _**  
**_It's hard to kill _**  
**_Who knows what miracles _**  
**_You can achieve _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Somehow you will _**  
**_You will when you believe_**"

Alonzo walked up to Almondo and put his paws on his shoulders.

"We will get out of here Almondo."

"Yeah Zo. We will."

"Arrest them", a voice yelled and guards welled in on the yard and the partying cats fled. But Alonzo, Almondo, Extra, Moony and Sarah got arrested.

"Let me go you over fed cow", Alonzo yelled at the guards pushing him. It earned him a swat with the whip and he was put in a cell. He hissed at the guards when they left.

* * *

Munkustrap walked proudly beside his father when they walked over the bridge to Kind's land. When they got there though… Munk stared at all the cats looking miserable and working in the dirt. Deuteronomy's eyes went wide.

"What is going on here?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Halt", a voice said and two guards came towards them. "Who are you?"

"I am lord Deuteronomy of the Jellicle tribe. I am here to see your leader."

"This way", one of the guards grumbled. When they walked towards the palace Munk saw five cats being arrested and one of them yelled:

"Let me go you over fed cow!"

"What a rude young man", Deuteronomy said and they entered the palace.

* * *

**_TBC Songs used are I will always return by Bryan Addams and When you believe from Prince of Egypt _**

**_Ljuba - Yes Munk is at the yard but Munk is in the same land as Alonzo too;) It will get clearer further on._**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Deuteronomy how wonderful to see you again", said a ginger tom sitting on a throne. He rose when Deuteronomy and his part entered and a happy smile was on his face. To his right stood a beautiful cream colored queen and to his left stood a black and white tom.

"I am happy to see you too Melodious", Deuteronomy smiled and gave the younger leader a hug. "I am sorry to hear that your father has died."

"Yes", Melodious said and looked at bit sad. "Deuteronomy may I present my mate Velar and my adviser Hadey. He is also Velari's secondary mate."

"What's a secondary mate", Munk whispered to Manty.

"In some tribes toms can share a queen sir", Manty whispered back. "Then they are primary mate and secondary mate."

"I'm actually her primary mate", Munkustrap could swear he heard Hadey mutter.

"Why are you here Deuteronomy", Melodious went on.

"I'm afraid it is because of no happy reason my dear friend." Deuteronomy sighed. "For months now bodies of dead kittens have been washed up on our shores."

"That is-"

The doors swung open and a tom entered pushing a black and white young tom before him.

"Let me go you puppet", the young captive yelled. "I am innocent!"

"What is the meaning of this", Melodious asked.

"I'm afraid we caught a little troublemaker sire", the tom answered. "We got four more of them in the dungeon."

"What has he done now", Velari said tiredly.

"Hello mother nice to see you too", the young tom spat. "And father it is always the pleasure."

"Melodious is this your son", Deuteronomy asked.

"Ha", the young tom said mockingly. He was no older than Munkustrap. "I would rather be dead than be the child of _Melodious_."

"Now my young one that is not the way to talk to your leader."

"Put a sock in it will you? This leader arrested us for nothing. We were only celebrating Moony's eighty-fifth birthday. But obviously it is a crime for simple slaves to be happy."

"You are not a slave son", Velari said.

"Are you trying to convince them", the young one said and nodded towards the Jellicles. "Or yourself. Because I am sure I'm a slave under Malicious."

"Enough", Melodious said. "Guard was this young one arrested for celebrating an elderly tom?"

"Yes sir as you-"

"Then let him and the others go. It was clearly a misunderstanding."

"Oh yes try to act all goody goody when you got guests", the young tom huffed and pulled his arms free from the guard. The doors swung open again and a black tuxedo tom entered with a determined look on his face.

"Hi Munk", the now freed tom said happily. Munkustrap looked at him confused and saw the tuxedo tom look at the other two-year-old sighing heavily.

"Can't you keep out of trouble for one day?"

"You know me Munk I never stay out of trouble."

"What do you want Munk", Melodious asked.

"I just came to see if you found my troublemaking nephew and what do you know sire. You have thank you I will take care of him." Munk grabbed his nephew's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Bring him back to work", Melodious said. "And don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes sire." The tuxedo tom named Munk bowed and pulled his nephew with him.

It was quiet for a few minutes then Velari said:

"Who is this young one?"

"Oh", Deuteronomy grinned. "This is my son Munkustrap."

The silver tabby was still looking confused at the door.

"Munkustrap", Manty hissed. Munk jumped and turned to the questioning looks of Melodious, Velari and Hadey.

"Oh it's is a pleasure to meet you sirs, lady."

"The pleasure is ours", Hadey spoke as Melodious sat down on his thrown again. "It is an honor to meet the heir of old Deuteronomy."

"Who was that young tom… may I ask?"

"His name is-"

"Unimportant", Velari interrupted. "He is one of my sons he works with the people in the mines."

"The mines", Deuteronomy asked aghast. "But Melodious your father said they were dangerous."

"He discovered that they are not", Melodious said softly. "And out people enjoy working in the mines."

"They enjoy digging", Munk asked.

"Yes young one. Well not the young one you saw. He is a trouble maker. But before we were interrupted Deuteronomy… you said that bodies of kittens has washed up on your shores. That is horrible, utterly horrible and terrifying.

"Indeed it is", Deuteronomy sighed. "Do you know anything about it? Have they passed through your land?"

"Indeed they have", Melodious sighed but Munkustrap couldn't help but think that it was fake. "Some of my people have reported sightings of bodies in the river. I do not know where they come from but it has only been one or two."

"We have seen dozens sire", Manty spoke up. "And all of their throats were cut before they ended up in the water."

"How do you know that", Melodious asked suspiciously.

"My head mystic", Deuteronomy said. "Sierra has the power to see the last thing a dead one saw… he saw that all of their throats were cut."

"How horrible", Velari said and sank down on the lap of Melodious.

"Yes and my head mystic have been traumatized of it. He has started to act strangely and suspects that you Melodious have something to do with it."

"How so?"

"We found two young cats in the river a tom and a queen. They are said to be his children and have told him that you are a cruel murderous leader."

"Cruel and murderous I am not but a leader I am."

There was some commotion outside and the doors opened and a struggling queen was forced inside. She was holding a bundle in her arms.

"No please I beg you", she screamed and tears fell from her amber eyes. Her auburn head fur was cut short and stuck out in every direction. Munkustrap couldn't help but think of the four kittens he'd seen back at the yard. He had noticed that every cat in this land had long hairlike headfur or just bangs.

"Sire we found her with", the guard began but trailed off when he saw the Jellicles. "Sire we found her with a dead kitten. We believe she murdered it."

"No please I beg you", the queen yelled frantically. "She is not dead!"

As to prove the point the kitten whimpered. Deuteronomy walked up and moved the blanket and gasped. Her throat was cut and she was slowly bleeding to death. Her eyes were not yet open.

"Everlasting cat", he said and took the small princess from her mother. "You are a murderer lady. Cutting the throat of your own infant!"

"We believe she cheated on her mate and got pregnant", the guard said. "And now she is trying to get rid of the proof that the child does not belong to her mate."

"Munkustrap", Deuteronomy ordered. "Go outside. This might not end so well."

"Yes father."

* * *

When Munkustrap left the palace he got out into the strong sun and heard strange sounds. He followed them and saw the mines were the tribe was working. They were watched by some guards. Munkustrap watched in interest as a young queen in his age crept into a hole. But another cat caught his interest. It was the young tom from before. He was helping pulling up a rope through a hole in the ground and it seemed to whatever was strapped to the end was heavy.

"Faster", a guard yelled and in horror Munk saw how the guard whipped the young tom across the back. The young one didn't flinch he just glared even more. Then Munkustrap saw the tom from the palace hurry towards the mines carrying a familiar bundle. The guard hurried over to the young tom and patted his shoulder roughly. The young one turned around.

"What do you want", he spat.

"I got something for you _Zo_." The guard answered.

"Well I'm a bit busy loghead. If you haven't noticed I am pulling in a fucking rope here!"

"Well let it go Malicious have orders for you."

"Fuck off."

"What is going on", the guard with the whip asked.

"Malicious has ordered Zo here to take care of this." The tom held up the bundle looking disgusted. "Is punishment isn't over yet."

The young tom, Zo gritted his teeth and the guard with the whip took the bundle and looked inside it.

"Right", he said and waved and two other toms hurried over to take Zo's place. "Get going."

"Fine", Zo took the bundle. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"We don't know it's your job."

"Well if I do the ordinary those strangers will find out about it won't they?"

"Just get the hell rid of it."

Zo growled and took off. Munkustrap followed him.

* * *

They got to a bunch of dens, it looked like some small village. Munkustrap saw Zo hurry through it and he almost sounded as if he was sobbing. He walked out from the small village out on a hill with green soft grass but on it were a lot of small hills. Zo stopped, took out a spade and started to dig. Munkustrap watched the young cat work and it didn't take long until Zo had dug a big enough hole. He put the spade away and picked up the bundle.

"You lost life before it begun", Zo said. "You were never named so as the burning sun, the soft grass, the whispering wind and the cool and dark river as my witnesses I name you… Lament. It means grief and I grieve over having to put you in the earth. Go to rest in the arms of mother earth and find comfort in the Everlasting cat. May your next life be better than the one you just lived." He put the bundle down and Munk realized it was a grave and that the thing inside the bundle was the kitten from before. When Zo had covered the grave he sighed and rose and sang the song that was said to be written by the Everlasting cat herself. It was said that she sang it to all who died. Zo sang:

"**_Lay down,  
_****_your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end._**

Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across a distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass.

Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.

Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West." Munk saw Zo dry his eyes before taking off towards the village again.

* * *

Munkustrap was amazed. He had seen how the tribe worked so hard and in such horror and pain and what Zo had done before. But now they were celebrating an old cat. All of them were dancing and laughing.

"How can they be so happy when they have to work", Munkustrap asked and suddenly gasped when Zo's honey colored eyes locked with his own black ones. The patched tom just stopped and everyone followed his gaze. A strong paw fell on Munk's shoulder and he was thrown in amongst the other cats.

"What do we have hear", a queen said. "I've never seen him before."

"Does he work at the palace?"

"Is he one of Malicious' spies?"

"No", Zo spoke and everyone went quiet. "He's just a spoilt upper-class brat from another tribe."

"I am not spoilt", Munk grumbled.

"Oh so you live like your people then?"

"No I live in the palace."

"Told you so."

Munkustrap looked around and saw that some of the cats had that long headfur or bangs but not all of them. The patched tom Zo walked up to him.

"Why are you spying on us Stripes", he asked sternly.

"How", Munk said. "How can you all be so happy after what you have to live through every day?"

Zo laughed hollowly. "Trust me pall today was an easy day in comparison to what we've been forced through."

Munk looked around again. "Where are all kittens?"

The cats' eyes darkened.

"There are none", Zo said darkly. "And if you used that big head of yours I think you can figure out what your stupid daddy can't."

"My father is not stupid he is the wisest cat."

"Wise enough to no listen to his head mystic?"

"How did you know that?"

"The walls have ears", Zo smirked and some cats grinned.

"Alonzo", a voice said sternly and the tuxedo tom from the palace pushed his way through the crowd. "What is he doing here? The Jellicles are searching everywhere for him! You can get in so much trouble if they find him here!"

"Then take him", Zo or Alonzo grumbled. "I don't care about him. And he does not care for common cats… no upper class brats do." With that he walked away and Munkustrap was pulled away from the scene.

* * *

"You must forgive him sire", the tuxedo tom answered. "He lost his four little brothers not too long ago."

"It's okay mister er…"

"Munk."

"Munk. Hey that's my nickname too!"

"Well it's not my nickname sire it's my name."

"Sorry…"

"No need to apologize sire."

"Munkustrap there you are", Deuteronomy said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes father I learnt some new things."

"That is very well. We must return home now and tell Sierra what we have seen. Melodious has nothing to do with the dead kittens."

"Okay." But Munkustrap couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in his stomach and he couldn't forget those honey eyes either…. He just didn't know why but he wished to meet that tom again.

* * *

**_TBC Song used is Into the west by Annie Lennox_**

**_Ljuba - Sorry if I abuse Grizabella and Deuteronomy but I need someone to act all stuck up upper class... maybe they'll change in the future._**

**_raptoregg64 - Is this fast enough?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Three years went by and every now and then dead kittens would wash up on their shores. Sierra continued to tell Deuteronomy that it was Melodious who had something to do it or rather Malicious as his children had told him. Deuteronomy didn't believe them and it ended with Sierra leaving the palace to work in the yard with the other Jellicles.

That wasn't the only change. One morning the Jellicles had been awoken by Grizabella's angry screams when she got exiled from the tribe so she could learn about kindness and true happiness. But the most shocking thing had been when a white queen had appeared at their gate and told them that Grizabella's brother Vaxo was dead and that Grizabella was the true leader of the tribe named the Hidden paws. Since Grizabella was gone the duty to rule would pass on to her children. Munkustrap was supposed to lead the Jellicles one day so the lot fell on Macavity. The brothers had parted with some tears falling and warm hugs. Macavity ruled over his tribe and the Jellicles had an ally forever now.

* * *

Munkustrap was now five years old and he was still thinking of that tom Alonzo. He had felt as if there was something between them. A bond of some sort. He sighed heavily.

"Thinking of a pretty queen again brother", Tugger asked as he walked up to his side and looked down at the yards where kittens and grownups worked and played.

"No…"

"Oh so you are thinking of the dead kittens in the river?"

"No…"

"You know you sound upset brother."

"I am not I can't just get this cat out of my head."

"Ah you are thinking of him again."

"Yes I am. I just don't understand what it is with him that makes me feel like… I've met him before."

"Are you in love?"

"With a tom? No. You know who has caught my eye."

The both of them looked at a black and gold furred queen.

"Aw yes the lovely Demeter", Tugger grinned and looked at a scarlet queen at Demeter's side. "And the oh so sexy and beautiful Bombalurina."

"Last week you were falling for Cassandra and the week before that that calico queen R-something."

"Rumpleteazer. Well she is very cute."

Munk looked out the other window, the one that was facing the river. Tugger followed his gaze.

"Hey", he said softly. "Come on Munk they are fine in that land. Trust me."

"You didn't see it Tugger. You can't understand it. Look out there", he pointed out through the first window. "What do you see?"

"I see our people working and laughing while they do it, the kittens play and everything is calm and happy."

"Yes but there… the cats worked in fear of the whip on their shoulders, no laughter and no kittens. The only kitten I saw in that land was killed by her own mother and put in the earth by him."

"Maybe they've had some problem with fertility."

"No Tugger I have thought about it and I think Sierra is-"

His brother put a paw over his mouth and looked around to see if the cost was clear.

"Damn it Munk shut it. You know how father reacts if he hears that name."

"Don't be ridiculous Tugger. It is just a name and I am starting to believe in the tom owning that name."

"You think Melodious is behind all this?"

"No Tugger I know he is."

* * *

"Work faster you lousy excuse for cats", a guard yelled and the whip flew through the air and hit Alonzo's neck.

"We are digging", he yelled. "But the earth here is full of rocks! We have to remove them and they are heavy! We need more toms!"

"Shut up and go to work!"

Alonzo hissed and continued lifting stones away. His days as an explorer were over now when he was a grown tom of five years of age. He was tall and lean and strong. His bangs were still falling into his eyes and he still had to carry out his punishment. The one he got for saving the lives of his brothers. Alonzo was forever judged to dump the bodies of the dead kittens in the river. That was why many were afraid of him when he approached them looking sour. But mostly he just did because he was mad at the injustice of it all. That prince from that other tribe had seen how they lived and had done nothing about it and his brothers were still gone but yet safe. At least that was what he hoped. He prayed to the Everlasting cat every night to keep them safe.

"Take five", a guard yelled and the slave toms and queens sunk down to breathe.

"Here", Extra said and gave him some water. "Drink this you will need it Alonzo."

"Thanks Extra", he drank a little.

"Drink it all", Sarah said. "You just got out again."

"I'm fine", he sighed. "They are going down soon… I can feel it."

The others sighed at his optimism. Alonzo looked at the sky and started to sing to make the time fly:

**_I'm a poor slave tom  
_****_But I still live  
_****_Days come and days go  
_****_While I work on  
_****_Digging, pulling, carrying  
_****_Crawling, heaving and lift  
_****_Crawls through my tunnels  
_****_Sinning, whistling and curse_******

**_I'm a poor slave tom  
_****_And I crawl in the dark  
_****_And when Saturday comes  
_****_I try to get to the park  
_****_Then when I meet my friends  
_****_I want to have some fun  
_****_Resting near the river  
_****_I want to do of course_******

**_Then comes the Sunday  
_****_And then our priestess wants  
_****_That we go to the temple  
_****_But that's when I sleep  
_****_I mean, the priestess can sleep  
_****_The entire Monday but  
_****_For a poor slave tom  
_****_Work starts again_**

**_So go the whole week  
_****_All days and years  
_****_I creep through my tunnels  
_****_And I dig and explore  
_****_I carry all my sacks  
_****_And I help all my friends  
_****_Singing, whistle and cry  
_****_And one day will I die_******

**_Stand there poor slave tom  
_****_Outside the Heaviside layer  
_****_A bit scared and sad  
_****_For the sins I have done  
_****_You shall not curse  
_****_Fight with guards and lie  
_****_The Everlasting cat will decline me  
_****_At once_**

**_But then the Everlasting says:  
_****_"Poor slave tom, come here  
_****_I've seen your ambition  
_****_And your horrible toil  
_****_That's why poor slave tom  
_****_You are welcomed here  
_****_That's why poor slave tom  
_****_I will hold you dear_******

**_And I poor slave tom  
_****_Stands so still before her  
_****_And she hugs me to her  
_****_And shows me her love  
_****_"Now", says she  
_****_Is your work over  
_****_Now poor slave tom  
_****_You can rest here at last_**"

"Get back to work!" the same guard yelled and that's what Alonzo did.

* * *

That night Tumblebrutus were trashing in his bed. He was dreaming a dream or was it a nightmare. He was in a small house made of stone. He was lying in a basket and he wrestling with a kitten that was black with white paws, a white face, a white patch on his chest and the tip of his tail was white too. Then suddenly Tumble's face was hit by light as the curtain used as a door was opened and a young tom, not more than two, entered. Tumble and the other kittens stopped wrestling and together with a kitten that was black from top to toe except for a white spot on his chest and a kitten that was a mixture of white, black and grey and with a brown patch over his left eye looked up at the tom as he walked over.

"Hi", he told them and caressed all of their backs and ruffled their head furs. "I think it is time for your nap now."

Tumble looked at him confused while the black one and the mixed one immediately cuddled up together. Tumble felt how he was attacked from behind and they continued wrestling.

"Patch, White", the tom said and they looked at him innocently. "Do like Pirate and Black and go to sleep." They pouted but joined the other two. The tom chuckled and sighed. Tumble could hear screams outside, probably from the other dens and the tom hurriedly put Tumble and the others in a basket. They whimpered a bit. The tom kissed their foreheads and shut the basket's lid and hurried out and ran towards the river singing softly. Tumble heard the tom sing:

**_My brothers, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If She will hear us_**

'_Brothers_', Tumble thought. '_Is this me, Quaxo, Misto and Pounce?_'

Suddenly he found that he and the other three was crying and the lid came off and light hit their faces and the tom hushed them and sang:

**_Hush now my babies  
be still, loves, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream_**

They all got another kiss and Tumble saw that he was a white and black patched tom. His eyes were honey colored. He was wearing a black leather band around his forehead that was partly covered by his black and white bangs. He also had a black leather bracelet around each of his front paws and on his back paws too. Tumble reached out and gripped one of them. His paw got a kiss and was softly removed from the band and when he yawned he saw the lid shut again and then…

* * *

Tumble woke with a start crying out in shock or fright he didn't know.

"Tumbs", Teazer asked and hurried over and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

He hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder.

"What happened", his father asked as he entered the room.

"I-I had a bad dream", Tumble mumbled. He was three years old now and not yet a tom. "Or at least I think it was a bad dream."

"Not you too", Skimble sighed. "Your brothers are all here… they dream nightmares too."

Tumble stared at his father and hurried out into the kitchen where he found his mother, Jelly and Andromeda with his brothers. Mungojerrie was out working on the fields or thieving.

"We got another one here Jenny", Skimble said softly.

"Tumble dreamt it too", Misto asked and looked at Tumble tiredly.

"What?" Tumble asked and his brothers all told of their dream. The exact same one he had but with their own perspective.

"Well", Sierra said. He was also present with his children. "I think that it was not a dream. In fact I think it was a memory."

"A memory", Pouncival asked.

"Yes. I think Quaxo's or Misto's powers set it off." The two black young toms had found out that they were mystics. Misto was a conjurer and Quaxo a telekinetic who was also good in telling other cats presence.

"Tell me", Sierra went on and sat down before the four young toms. "What do you remember from the dream?"

"I dunno", Pouncival said and tried to find the words. "It was just a den."

"Made of stone", Misto put in.

"And we were in a basket", Quaxo said and looked at his brothers who all nodded.

Then they all went quiet.

"And that's it", Jelly asked. "That's all?"

They nodded. Sierra looked at them all closely then he rose.

"Right then. I'll be back later", he said and walked up to the door. Just as he opened it and sun fell on Tumble's face the young tom remembered something. Sierra took a step out.

"Wait", Tumble said softly and everyone looked at him. "There was someone else there…" It was as if someone took a picture and Tumble was blinded by the light. He had just that second to make out a face.

"Who", Sierra asked and his children looked at Tumble.

"I don't really know a tom… a young one."

"Yeah", Quaxo said. "I remember him too. Well not what he looked like."

"He sang something for us", Pouncival spoke up. "I-I just don't know the melody."

"Do you know the words?" Sierra asked and Jenny took out pencil and paper and prepared to write.

"Yeah", Pouncival said. "It was like. My brothers I have nothing I can give but this chance that you may live. I pray we meet again. If she will hear us. Hush now my babies. Be still loves don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream."

Sierra grinned a little. "That's good Pouncival. What more?"

"I remember", Quaxo said. "The melody."

"Hum it for us", Teazer said and Quaxo did. "Beautiful."

"More", Sierra said and looked at Misto and Tumble.

"He… He saved our lives", Tumble said and looked at his paw. The one he'd used to touch the letter band around the tom's wrist. "I remember what he smells like and how his fur felt."

"What did he look like", Coricopat spoke up and Sierra stared at him.

"He was a white and black patched tom", Misto said softly and everyone now turned to him. "His eyes… they had the same color as honey. He was wearing a black leather band around his forehead it was partly covered by his black and white bangs." Misto laughed softly. "He had bangs just like the four of us. He also had a black leather bracelet around each of his front paws and on his back paws too."

"The bracelets of a slave", Tantomile said softly and Coricopat nodded.

"A slave", Skimble asked. "What do you mean lass?"

Tantomile looked at him. "We may know who that tom is."

* * *

Alonzo lied down on his bed that night and looked at the corner were his brothers had once been. In the soft light of the moon he could still see them crawl around playing or sleeping.

"Ghosts of a memory", he muttered. "That's all they are… ghosts of a memory. And I will never see them again."

Someone tapped his window and he looked up and saw a really old cat stand outside. Alonzo opened it.

"Dear boy", the old queen said. "I need your help."

* * *

**_TBC Song used is a rewritten version of Poor farmhand from Emil of Lönnerberga by Astrid Lindgren. Check the original out on youtube the name is "Fattig bondräng" and search for the version by Tommy Körberg _**

**_Ljuba - Thanks for the compliment;)_**

**_raptoregg64 - Thank you;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Maggie", Alonzo said and let her in through the back door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help my dear boy", the old queen answered and took the offered chair and sat down tiredly. "It's Coke." Coke was her ninety year old mate.

"What is wrong?"

"He is nearing the end of his life dear and I don't want him to end it here."

"So", Alonzo asked while he prepared a cup of water and a blanket. He put the blanket around her thin shoulders and handed her the cup. But her paws were shaking so much he had to hold them with one paw and put the cup in her paws with the other.

"Thank you my dear", she said and smiled warmly at her.

"So what do you want from me Maggie", Alonzo asked and sat down before her.

"I want my Coke to leave this land and I know you can help him."

Alonzo felt a lump in his throat. The last time he'd helped a grown, well almost grown, cat escape it had ended with both of them being injured. Just the thought of Coricopat standing protectively before his sister when the spear hit his back made him feel anguish.

"Maggie…"

"Please Alonzo you are his only hope. Diana told me how you helped her twins."

"Truth is Maggie", he looked into her old and kind eyes and saw the hope in them. "That I wasn't hesitating at all. What do you want me to do?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him so hard her weak arms could muster.

"Thank you my boy", she sniffled. "Thank you. You are a saint and a gift from the Everlasting cat."

"Yeah", Alonzo mumbled. "They say that…"

* * *

"You know who it is", Skimble yelled at the twins.

"We think so", Coricopat said and put his paw on his sister's shoulder. "The way you described him makes us think we know him."

"Do you remember anything else", Tantomile asked.

"I've dreamt about that tom before", Pouncival said. "He was talking to us…"

"Did he call you anything?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah", Pouncival said and yawned. "Sorry. He called us Black, Patch, Pirate and White."

The twins looked at each other.

"It is him", they said.

"Who", Tumble asked and yawned.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow", Sierra said. "You four need to sleep it is very late."

"No", the four young toms complained and yawned.

"We will tell you tomorrow", Coricopat said and put on his cloak and handed his sister hers and their father his. "Now even mystical cats as ourselves needs sleep."

"Thank you for coming Sierra", Jenny said and took his paw. "How Deuteronomy can live without you there I don't know."

"Jenny old Deuteronomy is and always will be lost without others to talk to", Sierra said as he slung his cloak over his shoulders and pulled up the hood. And in one swift movement the three mystical cats left the den and left the others to sleep.

"You two tell me this instant", Sierra said as they walked over the dark yard.

"His name is Alonzo father", Tantomile said.

"He is son to Hadey and Velari", Coricopat said.

"Malicious' mate and advisor", Sierra stated. "Follow me."

"Where are we going", Tantomile asked as their father changed direction.

* * *

Deuteronomy sighed and looked at his two sons. His youngest looked a bit worried and confused while his oldest looked determined and stubborn.

"Munkustrap for the hundredth time Melodious is not behind those killings."

"Then why weren't there any kittens in his land, why was every cat working in his mines, why did he force a young tom to burry a dead kitten and why does he let his guards whip those who oppose him?"

"Munkustrap Melodious may not know what is going on outside the palace walls."

"Much like you then."

"Munk", Tugger exclaimed.

"It's the truth Tugger. Father should have left with mother to learn what kindness is. Father you are so obsessed with how Kind and Melodious can't be the ones behind these killings. I do not think Kind was but Melodious is. I believe that he was right."

"Who?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Sierra."

"Do not mention that name!"

"Why because you know that he is right?"

"I'm telling you now Munkustrap that if he was here right now I would say-"

As on cue the doors slammed open and in came three cloaked figures. The one who'd slammed the door open had a black cloak with the hood folded down and they could clearly see his face.

"Sierra", Deuteronomy said and rose from his throne.

"I don't think that is what he would say", Munk grumbled.

"Do not raise my lord", Sierra said tiredly. "Because I think that I will soon have to leave again. I am here to tell you yet again the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The dead kittens."

"Sierra-"

"Do you remember the four kittens Skimbleshanks found in that basket?"

Deuteronomy was taken aback by the question but he nodded.

"Did you know that they have a brother?"

"No", Deuteronomy said. "I did not."

"Lord Sierra", Munkustrap asked and the mystic turned his amber eyes to him.

"Yes sir", Sierra said softly.

"Who are they?" Munkustrap pointed at the twins.

"Oh forgive me", Sierra said. "Deuteronomy, princes this is my children. My son Coricopat and my daughter Tantomile."

The two strangers let their hoods fall and Tugger felt his cheeks go hot when he caught sight of the queen.

"She is out of your league", her brother growled at him.

"Your children", Deuteronomy said in awe. "Oh yes you told me about them."

"Yes sire I did", Sierra said. "Now as I was saying the four kittens in the basket have a brother, an older brother actually."

"Yes."

"He is in the same age as Munkustrap and his parents are Hadey and Velari."

"Melodious mate and advisor", Munkustrap stated.

"Correct sir", Sierra grinned.

"And why is that important", Deuteronomy asked.

"His name is Alonzo."

Munkustrap's eyes widened and Tugger looked at the former head mystic.

"Are you sure about that", he asked.

"Yes, sir Tugger I am", Sierra said. "Munkustrap did you not say that a young tom named Alonzo told you that there were no kittens in that tribe?"

"Yes lord Sierra."

"Oh enough with the lord stuff. I left the court sir so I am not a lord anymore."

"Sierra", Deuteronomy sighed. "There is no proof of-"

"My lord", the door flew open again and in came Manty and Sapphire. They were supporting a very old tom.

"Manty, Sapphire", Sierra said in shock. "Who is this?"

"This is Coke Lord Sierra", Sapphire said. "And he has something to tell us all."

* * *

I was lying in my bed when the door opened and my mate Maggie entered our den. She hurried up to me and said:

"Oh Coke I have found a way to help you get out of here." She took my paw and pressed it against her cheek. "You will not have to die here."

"Maggie", I asked. "What are you talking about? I know I told you I wished to leave this place before I die."

"I found someone who can help you." She looked over her shoulder and I saw a young tom enter the den. The moonlight showed me what he looked like. He was a white and black patched tom with long bangs and the marks of a salve. I knew him, who didn't? Before me stood the tom who had since before tom-hood been forced to such a horrible task. Poor, poor Alonzo oh what that boy has suffered.

"Hi there Coke", he said gently and took my paws in his in a gently greeting. "I'm here to help you."

I sighed and pulled one paw free and traced his face and felt scars from whips and claws.

"My dear boy", I said almost crying. "This is not fair on you. On one such young."

"I'm young Coke but I will always care and help those who need me."

"Your heart is made out of gold boy."

"I'm not so sure if it was I would kill Malicious. But he does not disserve to die… but he do not deserve to live either."

"Yes some cats who dies disserve to live and some who lives disserve dying but it is the ones in the middle that is the worst."

"Yes. Malicious have been so cruel he does not disserve living but if he is killed it will mean he would escape easily."

"You mean he would escape suffering."

"Yes."

Maggie watched us talk, I could see her through the corner of my eye.

"So how exactly are you going to help me Alonzo?"

"Follow me", he said and held out his paw. "It is still dark and they will not see you."

"Here", Maggie told me and handed me my cloak. "I love you more than anything." She hugged me.

"I won't need it I will melt into the dark", I said softly.

"Then take it to remember my scent by."

I complied and kissed her. I notice young Alonzo smile as he tore his eyes away from peeking outside for a moment.

"Come now Coke", he said and took my arm. "It is time."

We ran as fast as we could until we reached the river. Oh how alive I felt. Alonzo took me to an old boat lying near the tunnel. He told me to creep down into it and not come out until I was out from the tribe's land. As he was about to push the boat out in the water I grabbed his paw.

"Dear lad is there something you want from me?" I asked. "Let me repay you some way."

He smiled warmly.

"Coke", he said. "This river will lead you to the Jellicles. Tell them of what is going on here. If they don't believe you don't give up. I beg you don't give up. That prince who was here knows the truth. Find him and Everlasting cat… make him come back."

"I will do my best boy."

"Thank you Coke that is all I ask. Now farewell. Live happy."

"I would be happier if my mate could follow me but she would never abandon her children and grandchildren."

He smiled and pushed the boat out and I was on my way. I got to you Jellicles and I have told you how I got here. All I want from you is that you listen to me.

* * *

"Then tell us what you want us to know", Deuteronomy said kindly. The old tom sat in a chair in his throne room and with them was Sierra, his children, Deuteronomy and the two princes.

"Kind was murdered by his own son Melodious", Coke said. "To his tribe known as Malicious. Malicious thinks that the ground underneath the tribe's land is filled with gold. He tried convincing his father but Kind would not believe him. He said the grounds were too dangerous to dig in. So in the middle of the night Malicious murdered him."

"That is not true", Deuteronomy said. "I have known Melodious since birth. He was never so bad."

"Wasn't that what you said about uncle Grimul father", Munkustrap asked coldly. "And yet he went and killed his mate and kittens."

"That's another thing."

"Greed can do much to the minds of cats", Coke went on. "Malicious took the power. But he noticed that when the mates in the tribe got kittens they couldn't work as effectively."

Tantomile and Coricopat growled lowly.

"They were there", Sierra told the old tom.

"Aw yes I remember you Diana's children." The twins nodded. "Wonderful girl I must say. Anyway Malicious found this 'great' solution and ordered that every cat under the age of two was to be slaughtered."

Deuteronomy gasped in horror, Tugger went pale and a bit green and Munk looked furious.

"He told his guards to cut their throats and dump them in the river", Sierra said and closed his eyes. "Sometimes the fathers were forced to do it."

"Yes", Coke sighed. "My own son was… As soon as a kitten was born he or she was slain. But word is around that four escaped."

"Alonzo's brothers", Tantomile said. "He found out about the plans and saved them."

"He put them in a basket in the river so it could carry them to safety", Coricopat said. "And for that his punishment was and still is to be the one to dump the kittens."

"Like you saw Munkustrap", Sierra said.

"Aw yes", Coke sighed. "Such a horrible burden for one so young. But Alonzo and his friends will not give up. They fight Malicious every way they can. And they go in and out of that jail frequently."

"Are they still suffering", Deuteronomy asked. "The slaves I mean."

"Oh yes. They will suffer forever Deuteronomy."

"Father we must do something", Munkustrap yelled.

"No", Deuteronomy said. "We do not have enough power to do so Munkustrap. We can't marsh in there. Too many civilians will get killed. If what you all have been telling me is true Malicious will use his tribe members as shields and hostage. He will kill them if we try anything."

"If you won't act", Munk growled. "I will do it myself." With that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

**_TBC _**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Munk come on don't be foolish", Tugger said as his brother packed a back pack and threw it over his shoulder. "You can't just leave in the middle of the night and go to that place."

"They need help Tugger", Munk hissed. "And I'll give it to them."

"Munk do you really think they want your help? Think about it will you. You told me that tom Alonzo was a bit hostile."

"He wasn't hostile Tugger. He just had the wrong perspective on things."

A deep chuckle interrupted Tugger's answer and they turned and saw a tom in a dark green cloak with a broach shaped as a sun.

"Alonzo does not have wrong perspective sire he just doesn't know that the upper class of the Jellicles are not acting as spoilt as Malicious and his upper class."

"Whoever you are", Munkustrap demanded. "Show yourself!"

"I am aren't I?"

"Show your face", Tugger demanded.

"Do I need to?"

"No you must."

"Why?"

"Because we both said so", Munk hissed. "And you as a normal cat must do as the princes tell you."

The stranger grinned and they saw his white teeth glisten in the light from the lantern.

"Normal cat you say", he said. "Not spoilt you say? Who is acting all upper-class-superior now?"

"Why you", Tugger began and took a threatening step forward but Munk held him back.

"We", he hissed. "Are the sons of Deuteronomy and you as a tribe member must do what we say."

"What about my free will", the stranger asked. "Or do you mean that common cats have no will of their own? That they are to live like slaves and that their leaders are the ones with the right to think and to tell you how to act?" he snorted. "And you say you are nothing like Malicious."

At the Munkustrap jumped at him but the stranger sidestepped him laughing.

"That's right sire", he grinned. "Let it all out. Show me you are not as cruel as Malicious."

Munk roared, if cats do that, and lunged him again. The stranger ran towards him and when Munk jumped at him he dropped to the floor and slid under Munk and rose to his paws again. While Munkustrap hit the floor in confusion. The strangers laughed.

"And the palace cats say you're the master of fighting", he teased. "I think not. Oi!" He made a backwards vault as Tugger threw a spear at him. When the stranger jumped it went under him instead and stuck in the wall. "Now that's rude."

Munk took the opportunity his brother had given him. He ran forward and pressed the stranger up against the wall.

"We are not like Malicious", he growled into the hidden face of the stranger.

'_Sais who my lord'_, a voice asked in Munk's head. Munk looked around in bewilderment. '_You keep telling everyone Malicious is evil sire and yet… you act just like him. You think that only because you are superior in rank to other cats you know better than them and can boss them around. But the truth sires-_' "Who said that", Tugger asked. '_-you are not better than any other cat. Only because your mother and father happens to be the leaders of the Jellicle tribe doesn't make you any more special in the eyes of the one who is the most important._'

"And who is that", Munk asked aloud. Tugger was hearing the voice too now.

'_Why the Everlasting cat of course sires, her and the one you love. You see the Everlasting cat is the only superior cat, no one is higher than her. And for the one you love. It will not matter for your one true love who you are or from which class you are from… your true love will love you anyway._'

Munk and Tugger looked at each other, all the while the stranger had been quiet.

"Uhm sire", he spoke and Munkustrap looked at him in confusion. "You can let me go now."

"I'm sorry", Munkustrap said and backed away. The stranger smiled, softly this time.

"That is why you are not like Malicious sire", he said and bowed. "Because you apologize."

"You're right", Munkustrap said.

"Of course."

"Not you", Tugger said. "That strange voice."

"What strange voice?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"No."

"I think what was said was not meant for his ears Tugger", Munkustrap said and picked up his bag again. "I'm leaving now."

"Then I will come with you", Tugger said and took out his own bag that he'd hidden. Munk smiled at him and they went to the door. But the stranger blocked it.

"You do realize that I cannot let you go", he said.

"You have no say-"

"Without me."

The two princes stared at him. The stranger grinned and put a dagger into his belt and twirled around and left the room. Tugger walked up to his brother and whispered to him.

"He is weird."

"I know", Munkustrap whispered back. "But I don't think we can get rid of him even if we try."

"Try all you want", the stranger called from outside. "You will find that I am like glue or a boomerang. No matter how many times you throw me I will come back."

"Does he have super hearing too", Tugger grumbled.

"No." The stranger called and Munk chuckled as he and his brother left the yard.

* * *

The next morning Sierra and Tantomile hurried to Jenny's den and slammed the door open.

"Sierra be gentle", Jenny yelled at him. "You scared us!"

"My apologize Jennyanydots", Sierra said and bowed. "I just wanted to see if my rascal of son is here."

"Coricopat is missing", Skimble asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Can Tantomile tell us without him", Quaxo asked.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself", the queen snapped. "I do not need my brother all the time."

"Only 95 percent of the time", Pouncival muttered and yelped when Jenny slapped him. "Jenny!"

"It was not me", she said in shock. No one save Sierra saw the satisfied smile on Tantomile's face.

"Tantomile", her father said. "Tell them of their brother."

Tantomile nodded and the bangs kits sat down to listen to her.

"Your brother is the bravest, sweetest and most caring tom I have ever met", she began. "Where we came from, the land of Malicious, the cats who are not in the royal court or guards are working as slaves in the mines. Your brother is such a cat."

"Our brother is a slave", Misto asked.

"Yes. Malicious thinks that underneath his lands there are gold. We dug in his mines. But Malicious realized that when mates got kittens one or both of them were gone from work and the progress slowed down."

The Jellicles looked at each other and then back at Tantomile.

"What did he do", Skimble asked. But he already knew the answer.

"Malicious ordered his guards to execute all of the cats under the age of two."

The Jellicles gasped and stared at her.

"How horrible", Jelly exclaimed and hug her daughters to her. Her entire family was present, as was Jenny's and Bustopher's.

"Alonzo's parents and yours", Tantomile said to the bangs-kits. "Are members of Malicious court. Your father is his advisor and your mother his mate."

"What?" Tumble asked confused.

"He is her secondary mate", Tantomile explained. "In our tribe a queen or a tom can have two mates, a secondary and a primary. They told Malicious about you when Alonzo was eavesdropping. He rushed home, put you in a basket and set you down in the river."

"He saved our lives."

"Yes Tumble he did."

Tumble grinned proudly and Jerrie rolled his eyes.

"So", he asked Tantomile.

"So what Jerrie?"

"I' mus' be some more to this ain' it? You wouldn' be 'ere if ya weren' two or three at tha toime."

"You are right Jerrie. Coricopat and I were two years old. We worked in the mine until they found out we are mystical cats. Malicious started killing mystical cats too. Our mother Diana tried to hide it then Alonzo sought us out and told us he could help us escape. So we escaped in the middle night with his help."

Sierra smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So", Jelly asked. "Where is this Alonzo now?"

"Working in the mines if…"

Tantomile didn't continue.

"If what lass", Skimble asked.

"If he is still alive."

"What do you mean", Quaxo asked.

"You must understand that your brother is brave but yet foolish. He and his friends are rebellious. They fight the guards when they can. They go in and out of jail faster than a cat being chased by a pollicle. Alonzo can be arrested on a Monday, set free on a Friday and by Sunday afternoon he's in again."

"Troublemakers ey", Gus asked and looked at Jerrie and Teazer.

"W-would they kill him", Pouncival asked.

"I don't know", Tantomile said. "Alonzo also got punished for saving you. Malicious has ordered that if any kitten is found on his land it is to be executed and Alonzo gets the task of dumping it in the river. To do that he must take them from their parents and a grieving parent-"

"Attacks first and asks the questions later", Bustopher said. "Poor lad."

The door slammed open and in came Manty.

"Manty", Andromeda asked. "What is it?"

"Lord Sierra", Manty said. "Deuteronomy has asked for you to come to the palace at once."

"Why?" Sierra asked.

Manty sighed and two more toms entered.

"As a prisoner my Lord", Manty said.

"Out of the question", Jenny said. "Out of my house you lunatics out, out, out, out, out!"

"We're sorry but we have our orders."

"Very well then", Sierra said and rose. "Jenny can my daughter stay here while I live through the hospitality of Deuteronomy?"

"Of course Sierra", Jenny said.

"Oh", Sierra said as he went up to the door. "By the way why am I arrested?"

"For the disappearing of prince Munkustrap and prince Tugger."

"Very well then."

As they left Tantomile sighed annoyed.

'_Cori you didn't_', she thought.

* * *

"Here we are mates", the stranger told Munk and Tugger. They had reached the tribe and were hiding in the high grass. On the way there the stranger hadn't removed his cloak. Tugger and Munk crawled up behind him to have a look. They saw all the slaves working and the guards well guarding them.

"You are right Munk", Tugger hissed. "This is cruel."

The stranger put a paw on their shoulders.

"Something's wrong", he hissed.

"What are you talking about", Munk said annoyed.

"Something is going to happen Munkustrap", the stranger said without looking at him. He was scanning the area.

"We got to leave", a voice said and they saw a white and black patched tom.

"Alonzo", the stranger said in horror. The guards just looked Alonzo and laughed.

"Get back to work you filthy slave", one said and raised his whip.

"No", Alonzo yelled. "Something is wrong down the tunnel! We can't go in there!"

The whip flew but Alonzo raised his arm and it twirled around it and he pulled it loose from the guard. The others growled and draw their spears and Alonzo was knocked forcefully to the ground.

"Oi leave him alone", yelled another cat and three more joined the fight. All of them were knocked to the ground too.

"Take them away", the guard who had tried to whip Alonzo hissed.

"No", Alonzo yelled and tried to break loose. "You don't understand!" It was hard for the guards to keep their hold on him. Then the earth started to shake.

"What's happening", Tugger asked.

"Oh no", the stranger said.

"What is", Munk began but his eyes turned big in horror. The shaking stopped and out from the opening of the tunnel a big ball of fire and smoke erupted in a big explosion. Cats flew through the air by the shock way and many got burnt. When the fire ball died away and there were just ordinary fire Alonzo who had frozen unfroze.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled and fought to get loose. "MUNK!"

Munkustrap startled. He remembered Munk, the tuxedo tom who had led him back to his father. Alonzo broke free from his captors but two slave toms grabbed him. Tears streamed down Alonzo's face as he tried to get to the fire.

"NO", he yelled. "Let me go!"

One of the toms hugged him to his chest and turned him away from the burning mine.

"Mother", the stranger whispered and let his head drop.

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Roselna - I didn't blame you for not reviewing I only wondered where you had disappeared to;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Alonzo could feel the heat from the fire all the way to where he stood. The tears were falling freely and he didn't care. The only family member he could talk to and had around him had been down in the mines when they blow. Most of the cats had been there. Alonzo stared at the still burning and smoking entrance where rocks also had fall down. The guards just stood and gaped eight of them had been in the mine.

"Uhm", the head guard said. "Alright hurry over to the entrance and help dig them out!"

No one talked back everyone ran to the entrance and started to dig. Alonzo grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at a fire and other followed his example. Even the stranger made an attempt to go there but the princes grabbed his cloak.

"Are you crazy", Tugger hissed and pulled him back. "We will get caught."

"My mother is in there", the stranger hissed.

"Your mother", Tugger all but yelled. "You mean you're from here?"

"Yes."

Munkustrap ignored them. He watched the tom with the honey eyes dig in the rubble and pulling out a queen.

"She's alive but hurt", Alonzo yelled and an older queen rushed over to care for the queen. Munk saw the stranger ease and sigh in relief.

"That's your mother", he asked and the stranger nodded.

"What is going on", a voice yelled and they saw a ginger and muscular tom stand on a slope looking down. The stranger hissed and Munk recognized Melodious or Malicious. One of the guards ran up to him.

"Sire the mine exploded", he told Malicious. "Most of the workers where in there."

"How many deaths so far?"

"I think fifteen dead slaves my lord and eight guards."

"Was my brother with them", Hadey asked. Munk, Tugger and the stranger saw Alonzo's eyes flash and he ran up to the guard.

"Munk was not your brother anymore than I am your son", he yelled. "Munk was my father and he was in there!"

Hadey's eyes looked sad. Velari put her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Malicious looked around.

"Back to working in the mines", he hissed. "Leave the dead where they are."

"What", Alonzo yelled.

"You heard me slave."

"Fuck no! There might be alive cats in that hell hole!"

"I said leave them." He pointed at Alonzo and a lightning shot out and hit the patched tom in the chest so he tumbled backwards down the slope. Tugger and Munkustrap had just enough time to grab hold of the by now very angry stranger's cloak. They pulled him back and Tugger held his arms around his torso while Munkustrap put his paws on the stranger's chest pushing him into Tugger's arms.

"Stop it", he hissed. "We'll get caught."

"I hope we do", the stranger growled. "Then I can kill him!"

"Listen", Tugger said and then sighed. "Can you please give us your name this is annoying!"

"Shut it Tugger", Munk hissed. "They'll hear us."

Alonzo rose on his knees and shook his head to clear it. Malicious looked at him.

"Put him in a cell", he said tiredly and a guard grabbed Alonzo by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his paws. Then he and another took his arms and dragged him away.

"Back to work", Malicious yelled to the other slaves. A grey tom and two queens one scarlet and one Siamese stood where they were looking anxious. "What are you waiting for?"

"If you arrest Zo", the Siamese said. "You will have to arrest me too."

"And me", the scarlet queen said.

"And me", said the tom.

"Fine put them away!" Malicious yelled.

"Come", Tugger told them. "Let's see if we can get any closer to that mine." He and the stranger snuck off but Munk stayed where he were. He looked at Malicious and growled.

"Oi", someone yelled and he turned his head and saw Hadey look at him. "What are you doing?"

Munk took off.

"Hold it!" Munk heard someone get closer and when he got to the river someone tackled him and he looked up at Hadey.

"Trying to get away from work are you?" he asked. "It will be the cells for you."

"Let me go!" Munk hissed. "I'm Munkustrap of the Jellicle tribe."

"So Deuteronomy sent spies to us. Hmf we'll show him that he cannot spy on us not even using his own son."

"Let me go!"

"No you are going into the dungeon." Hadey pushed and pulled him towards the dungeons.

"Oh great", the stranger hissed to Tugger. "Now we'll have to save your brother too."

"Yes we have."

"Are all of you royal cats so careless?"

"We are not careless."

"Uhu then what do you call that", he nodded towards Munk.

"Bad luck."

The stranger chuckled. "Believe me Tugger there are no such thing as luck of any kind."

* * *

Sierra grinned at Deuteronomy as he was put up for trial. Deuteronomy was the judge with other court cats as his jury. Everyone but Deuteronomy stared at Sierra when he took the place of the suspect. Mumbles erupted among the jury and other cats watching the thing.

"Sierra", Deuteronomy began. "Son of Sweira and Denyea, former head mystic of my court you are here today arrested for the kidnapping of my sons prince Munkustrap and prince Rum Tum Tugger."

Sierra's grin turned from mockingly to amusing.

"Kidnapping", he said cheerfully. "My dear sire Deuteronomy how can I have kidnapped your sons when one of them storm out of the room telling you: 'If you won't act I will do it myself'." The jury started to mumble again.

"After my oldest stormed out Tugger quickly followed and so did you. Since that happened no one has seen them."

"Not my fault sire although I would like to arrest you on the same note then."

"Excuse me?"

"My son has gone missing too. And I think that you have kidnapped him."

"You are insane I would never-"

"And never would Sierra", said a member of the jury. "For the Everlasting's sake Deuteronomy Sierra has been one of your most loyal mystics forever! Why would he turn on you for such thing? His own son is missing. It can only mean. One; his son kidnapped yours-"

"Which is highly unlikely", said another member of the jury. "Since he was one and they were two."

"Sierra's son is a mystic", Deuteronomy hissed.

"So? He can still be knocked out."

"Two", the first jury cat said. "Your sons kidnapped Sierra's for unknown reasons."

"He's a mystic", the other jury cat pointed out. "Maybe they want to start a tribe of their own."

"Now that is highly unlikely", Sierra said. "Sir Tugger and sir Munkustrap loves this tribe far too much for that."

"Then I have just one other option", the first jury cat said. "The three of them left together by a cause we do not know."

"Then I will enlighten you", Sierra grinned. "For years now dead kittens have been washed up on our shores…"

* * *

Tumble and his brothers saw Tantomile sit with her arms crossed and an angry pout on her face. Quaxo nudged Misto's shoulder and the smaller tom sighed and snuck up to her.

"How dare he", she was muttering. "How dare he leave without me?"

"Maybe he thought it would be too dangerous for you", Misto said and she jumped sky high. She twirled around and grabbed Misto by the throat and her claws were bared prepared to strike. She looked at him through her bangs. Around her neck she had a pendant with a crescent moon. She also had a leather band around her head that was keeping her long bangs out of her face but some of them had escaped. Her headfur was black and went down her neck to her shoulders. Her amber eyes were burning with fury and… was that fear? When she saw who it was she relaxed and let go of Misto and he fell to the ground on his butt.

"Misto", his brothers exclaimed and run up to him. Tantomile held her paws to her chest looking a bit afraid.

"I'm okay guys", he said to his brothers as they helped him up asking if he was alright.

"I'm sorry Mistofelees", Tantomile said. "I did not hear you."

"I-it's o-okay T-Tantomile", he said and blushed. She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before walking off and Misto couldn't keep in the sigh that escaped him.

"Oooooh you like her", Quaxo said with a wide grin.

"Yeah", Misto said dreamingly then he realized what he said. "No! No… I… I don't like her."

"Aw come on Misto", Quaxo teased and took his black brother's tail and tickled Misto's cheek with it. "Then why were you just tongue-tied?"

"I was not."

"Hate to admit it bro", Tumble said and grinned. "But you're smitten by her."

"I'm most certainly is not!"

"Aw little Misto is falling in luuuuve", Pouncival taunted and flung his arm around Misto's shoulders.

"Not", Misto grunted.

"Although", Quaxo said in a teasing way and winked at Tumble and Pouncival. "I must admit that she is rather hot." They watched her walk. Misto got a goofy smile on his lips and a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah", he said with a voice sounding almost too calm.

"Her hair is like long, black silk so soft and shining."

"Mmm", Misto said and the goofy grin got wider.

"Her eyes like deep pools of gold matching the setting sun." As on cue she turned to them and smiled before disappearing into her, her father and her brother's den. Misto made a strange squeak before going weak in the knees nearly collapsing and Pouncival and Tumble caught him.

"And of course she has the smile of goddess", Quaxo said blocking Misto's view. "But you say you're not in love with her so I think I'll give it a shot." He winked at the other two before walking off. Misto was still looking after Tantomile when Tumble's words settled in.

"WHAT?" he yelled and Quaxo took off running before Misto could hex him into oblivion.

* * *

Munk watched as the grey tom stalked up to the door of his cell and kicked the bars angrily before sitting down with his arms crossed. The day had gone by slowly… too slow for Munk's liking. All the time the other cats had seemed to take their staying pretty well. Alonzo was sitting in the corner of the cell he shared with Munk. His eyes were staring up at the moon and he looked a bit sad.

"His uncle was in the mine", a soft voice said and Munk turned and saw that the scarlet queen sharing cell with the other tom was looking at him.

"Oh", Munk said.

"I haven't seen you around before."

"Well it is-was a very big tribe my lady."

"I know everyone working in the mines."

"Well I uh never worked in the mines my lady."

She giggled. "I'm not a lady I'm a queen."

The tom groaned.

"Sarah that's just a thing you say."

"Shut it Almondo", the queen, Sarah, shot back at the grey tom. "So did you work at the palace then?"

"Well", Munk said and threw a glance at Alonzo. "Not this palace."

"Oh an outsider", Sarah said. "Exciting. So where you from?"

"Don't mind her", Almondo said. "She is curious and it will get her killed someday."

"Will not!"

"Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

She huffed and turned back to Munk. "So where you from?"

"I'm uh… well I'm from the Jellicles."

"Jellicles you say", Almondo said. "Say aren't you that spoilt brat who spied on us? Deute-something-or-other's son?"

"Deuteronomy, and no I'm not that cat."

"Could have fooled me", the Siamese queen said. "Are all Jellicles silver tabbies?"

"Haha", Sarah said. "Trust Extra she knows everything."

"I can't argue with you there Sarah."

Alonzo sighed as he listened to their talk. It was dark and cold outside and through the bars you could see the stars. Alonzo looked. The stars are told to be the Everlasting Cat's eyes. He sighs again and starts to sing the prayer he always sings when he is sad:

**_I don't know if you can hear me  
_****_But I beg you for an answer  
_****_I don't know if you're listening  
_****_To the prayer I have  
_****_Yes, I know I am too simple  
_****_I should be left out  
_****_But when I see your gaze I believe  
_****_That maybe you can hear_******

**_Everlasting, help the cats  
_****_Who are in need  
_****_Show them your love  
_****_And give them your support  
_****_Everlasting, help my people now  
_****_The time they exist  
_****_Everlasting, help the forgotten  
_****_I believe you want to_******

**_I pray for strength – _**Sang Almondo from his cell and looked at Alonzo with sad eyes.  
**_I pray for answer  
_****_I pray of light over the name I have – _**Those lines were sung by Extra.  
**_A prayer for love – _**Sang Sarah her happy smile gone.  
**_Is everything I pray – _**Sung by all three  
**_I want Everlasting, all angels to watch over me – _**Sung by all three****

**_Alonzo: I pray for others  
_****_Who are outside  
_****_I pray from my heart  
_****_And believe that you hear  
_****_Help my tribe then,  
_****_They suffer right now  
_****_All are children here  
_****_Our mother is you  
_****_Help the forgotten ones  
_****_Can only…  
_****_You _**

Munk looked at him and he startled. The tom reminded him of someone… then it came back to him. At the Jellicles there were four kittens, well almost grown toms now, with bangs. One of them had a big brown patch on his face. They looked an awful lot alike. Alonzo felt Munk's eyes on him and turned to him.

"What", he snapped.

"I'm sorry you just reminded me of someone…"

"Who some of your spoilt friends?"

"No… a kitten in the tribe. He is three or four years old I think. He has bangs just like you and a brown patch on his face."

Alonzo's face went from angry to utterly shock after those words.

"What", he breathed.

"He got brothers too", Munk continued carefully. "Three of them I think. Two small tuxedo-looking toms and a tom in a mixture of black, white, grey and a bit brown and he has a light brown patch over his eye… the left I think."

Alonzo's eyes were big and a single tears escaped his eyes.

"They're safe?"

"Uh yes I think so."

Alonzo shut his eyes and let his head drop back to the wall.

"Thank Everlasting cat", he said.

Munk looked at him and took a deep breath before continuing:

"There are two others who seem to come from here."

Alonzo's eyes snapped open at that and the other cats tried to get closer to them. Though it was impossible since they were in different cells.

"A queen and a tom", Munkustrap said. "Tan-one-thing-or-another and Cor… Cori…"

"Coricopat", Alonzo supplied.

"Yeah that's the one."

Alonzo beamed at him and then the others who beamed back.

"Oi", came a whisper and a small stone dropped onto the head of Alonzo.

"What the", he said and got up. "Who are you?"

Munk rose and walked over.

"Tugger", he said with a grin.

"Hi there bro", Tugger grinned. "Fear not we are here to rescue you."

"And how prey tell are you going to do that", Alonzo asked.

"With my secret weapon of course."

Suddenly the door opened and in came…

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Roselna - I've started to love them too._**

**_Ljuba - Yes you had to wait and thank you it looks as if I'm doing something right;)_**

**_Okay for the song I used... well it is from the begining God bless the outcast from The Hunchback from Notre dame. But since I'm Swedish I grew up with the swedish version. I took that version and translated it back to english and added some more CATS suiting words;)_**

**_Here are the families just to clear things up:_**

Hadey, Velari – Alonzo, Tumble, Pouncival, Misto & Quaxo

Skimble, Jenny – Jerrie & Teazer

Jelly, Gus – Admetus, Asp, Electra & Jemima

Deuteronomy, Grizabella – Mac, Munk & Tugger

Exotica, Sapphire – Cassandra, Bombalurina & Demeter

Bustopher Jones, Andromeda – Victoria & Etcetera

Manty, Rita - Plato

Sierra, Diana – Coricopat & Tantomile


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

In the doorway stood a cat in a dark green cloak, it was leaning at the doorpost and twirling a couple of keys on its finger. It was grinning and from the dim moonlight its teeth sparkled.

"Well, well, well", the cat said and by the voice they could tell it was a tom. "You still haven't broken the habit of going in and out of here."

Munkustrap groaned it was the stranger but he saw Alonzo smile wide.

"Cori", he practically yelled and hurried up to their cell door. "Bloody hell what are you doing here?" Munkustrap looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Cori", he asked and then his head snapped to the stranger from the yard. "You're Coricopat!"

"I am", the tom said and folded down his hood. He had bangs and his headfur was sticking up in a messy way. His headfur and bangs were black and he had a pendant with a sun around his neck. He had leather bands around his front paws and legs and on his left shoulder he had a shoulder protection plate in leather. From it ran a long and broad leather band all the way down his chest and back to his waist. There the bands joined with a belt. Alonzo's grin got wider.

"You look the same", he said. "Well a bit more muscular."

"As do you Zo", Coricopat grinned and walked up to their cell. Alonzo's paw shot out and he pulled Coricopat close and now he looked angry.

"What are you doing here", he asked. "Don't you know how much danger you're getting into?"

"I do Alonzo", Coricopat answered and removed Alonzo's paw. "But I just couldn't leave you here after all you did for me and Tantomile."

"Holy shit that's the guy", Tugger called from the window. "That's Sierra's son Munk!"

Munkustrap stared firstly at his brother and then at Coricopat who grinned and winked.

"So", Cori said. "Who want out?"

Alonzo grinned grimly and nodded. Coricopat let them all out.

"Where do we go now", Sarah asked.

"Follow me", Cori hissed and hurried out and they followed him. Outside lied two guards unconscious.

"What happened to them", Almondo asked.

"I introduced myself", Cori said and looked back at them. "They didn't take it well. Am I that repulsive?"

Alonzo looked him up and down then shuddered. Coricopat reached over and swatted him before they snuck out of the dungeons.

* * *

"What now", Tugger asked as the seven of them was inside Alonzo's den.

"Alonzo", Coricopat said and then patched tom turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I think it is time now."

Alonzo bit his lip and shook his head.

"Alonzo."

"Cori I can't… not while all the others-"

"What others", Almondo yelled. "Most of them got killed when the mine blow! Now those who are left are in their dens wondering what to do!"

Everyone was quiet.

"Then", Alonzo said and looked out on the starry sky. "We'll free them."

"What", Extra asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Extra we were always more than the guards and those palace pussies can't fight. No offence" he turned to Tugger and Munk.

"None taken", Munkustrap said. "We are pretty unusual for being spoilt palace kits."

Alonzo's lips twitched. "I believe that when I see it."

"That they're here talking to you and without their daddy knowing are proof enough don't you think", Cori said and Alonzo looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Deuty-whatever doesn't know?"

"Deuteronomy doesn't know."

"Blimey", Alonzo turned back to Munk and Tugger. "Looks like the Jellicle princes are more like common cats than I thought."

"Well", Tugger said and grinned. "We try."

"Not good enough", came a voice from the door and there stood Hadey.

Alonzo bared his teeth and pulled out a knife, the others took whatever they could as weapons. Everyone except Coricopat.

"Come one Sierra junior", Tugger told him. "Arm yourself."

"Tugger I am Sierra junior. Why would I need weapons?"

"Good question", Hadey said and got closer. "No need for violence I just want to talk to my son."

"Sorry but you don't have one", Munk said. "Not after what I've seen and heard." Alonzo smiled at him.

"Well that's not for you to decide is it Jellicle prince."

"But he's right", Coricopat. "Now turn around and leave before I do something I might (not likely) regret later."

"And that would be?"

"This."

At first nothing happened then Hadey's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards.

"Everlasting cat", Sarah said and looked at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing", Cori grinned. "I just showed him the truth."

"Want to elaborate?"

"No then you'll join him on the floor."

"What makes you think I'm like him?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid you know."

Cori grinned again. "Was that a question?"

"Shut up", Sarah hit him. "Now what we do?"

"Extra tie him up", Alonzo ordered and pulled down his curtains and pulled out a paper. "Let's plan the rescue."

* * *

Misto had been following Tantomile around all day trying to approach her but he didn't dare to. As soon as he was close enough to her his nerve would fail him and he would walk the other way. For the moment he was locking around the corner and saw her talking to one of the elder queens of the tribe.

"Hi Misto", said a cheerful voice from behind him and he jumped. Laughter like silver bells to his ears rang through the air. "Sorry I didn't want to scare you."

Misto turned around. "It's okay Jemima."

She tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing", he looked around the corner again and Jemima did the same.

"Why are you spying on Tantomile?"

"None of your business."

"One might think you're in love." He didn't answer. "Do you want to…"

"What", he asked without taking his eyes from Tantomile.

"I was wondering if you would… like to hang out sometime."

"Well…"

"It's not a date", she hurried to say. "That is… if you want it to it can be."

"I'd like to hang out with you Jamie." She beamed. "Just not right now."

Her face fell. "Why?"

He didn't answer her.

"Do you fancy someone", she asked with a slight quiver in her voice. Something Misto didn't notice. Again he didn't answer and Jemima looked from him to Tantomile.

"It would never work", she said.

"Huh?"

"You and her… she's too old."

"So?"

"And…" She didn't continue she just took off.

"What's with her", Misto asked aloud as he looked after her.

"Who knows", a soft female voice said and he jumped again and turned towards the noise and came face to face with Tantomile.

"Uh h-hi Tantomile."

"Hi yourself Mistofelees. Why are you spying on me?"

"Well you see… uh after…"

"Oh you want to see if I will harm anyone else?"

"No! I-I mean yeah that would be good."

"It would wouldn't it. Well back to the important things. I think that the reason behind Jemima's reaction is quite obvious don't you think?" With a smile she walked off leaving Misto to look longingly after her.

* * *

In the meantime Sierra and Deuteronomy were glaring at each other over Deuteronomy's desk. The court had found Sierra innocent and after hearing the story they agreed with him that Melodious had something to do with the dead kittens. They wanted Deuteronomy to take actions. The two toms had decided to travel to Melodious' land with some of the toms but they knew it wouldn't be enough. They were arguing on how to proceed.

"Deuteronomy if you asked him he would help you", Sierra said exasperated. "Macavity is your son and he will help you."

"We are not on speaking terms. When he left it was on good terms with his brothers but not me. He wanted me to go with Bella to learn some good lessons."

"I can't agree more."

"Sierra…"

"You were a better leader before. Before you let Bella dig her claws into you like that you would have acted towards Malicious long ago. Back then you always believed in me."

"I believe in you when you are not talking nonsense. Like now. I don't want Macavity here."

"Too bad… I've already sent for him."

"You've what?"

"And if I'm not mistaking he would be here… Now."

The door flew open and Macavity entered he stopped dead when he saw his father.

"Sierra", he said. "You told me you and Munk and Tugger wanted to see me. Now where are my brothers and why is he here?" he pointed at Deuteronomy.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Mac", Sierra said. "But we need your help."

"Why?" Sierra told him the story of the dead kittens. "I see and why isn't Munk here? Or Tugger for that matter?"

"Because they left to do Everlasting cat knows what in that land and my son followed them."

"Coricopat?"

"Yes… you know him?"

"We got pretty close my last few weeks here. So my brothers left without telling daddy dearest and now we have to go rescue them?"

"And most likely the rest of the tribe", Deuteronomy said. "I don't care that we are not on speaking terms son. I just want your brothers back and those poor souls freed."

"Then the Hidden paws will help you with that."

Sierra grinned and patted him on the back.

"Good boy", he said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Three heads peaked up from the high grass and looked around before ducking again and Almondo, Extra and Sarah hurried towards the slaves working. Tugger and Coricopat were heading towards the guards and the palace cats. Munkustrap and Alonzo were doing the same but from another direction.

"Now where is Hadey", Malicious groaned.

"I don't know", Velari said looking a bit worried. "He told me he would go to Alonzo's den to see if he could find him."

"How did Alonzo get out of jail?"

"I don't know… but he and his friends are… resourceful."

"Yes… next time I see him thought I will take care of what I should have years ago."

"And that is?"

Malicious picked up a flower. "Flowers are beautiful things are they not?"

"Yes love", Velari said.

"They are so frail though."

"Yes love."

"A shame that this particular flower is weed and you know what to do with weeds don't you?"

"Love, I do not understand."

Malicious crushed the flower in his paw. "Weeds need to be destroyed, pulled up with the roots and that is what I am going to do."

"What?"

"You Alonzo is weed love and I am the gardener who will make sure that this weed dies and makes sure that there will be no chance for other weeds to grow."

"Are you going to kill my son?"

"Yes then those other rebels will quit. They are like a car love, the rebels are the wheels, body and mirrors. Your son is the motor. Without the wheels the car won't go, but wheels can be exchange, bodies can be built and mirrors aren't really needed. But your son Velari is the motor and without a motor… the car won't go or start. It will stop… forever."

"T-they can get a new one."

"Not one as good."

"Are you sure killing him is the only way?"

"Yes and I will enjoy it."

"Then let's enjoy it then", a voice yelled and Alonzo stood before them. "Come on Malicious."

Malicious smirked. "You want to fight me?"

"Yes."

"Suits me kid… it's your funeral." And with that they flew at each other.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Sorry for the time it took to update but my professor has been trying to kill me and my friends with groupassignments and individual assignments about the cities' evelopment(right word?). I've been studying none stop since the last update. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Malicious had been standing above Alonzo so he jumped down at him. Alonzo had jumped up at him and they collided in midair scratching before taking ground and starting to fight viciously. Munk sighed and jumped at a palace cat that was advancing on the pair.

Tugger threw himself at some guards but he didn't reach them as Coricopat grabbed his tail. Tugger was jerked backwards and landed on his butt.

"Cori", he yelled.

"Shut up Tugger", Cori hissed and walked up to the guards and palace cats closets to them. "Malicious is a cruel and heartless leader and yet you follow him. Why?"

"We don't have a choice", said the guard. "He told us that if we did not do what he tells us he would kill all of the slaves."

"So you are cruel to the slaves to save them?"

"Yes", a palace cat said. "Malicious is a mystical. He is a very strong conjurer. He murdered his father when he just looked at him."

"We are here to put an end to his terror", Coricopat said. "Right now Alonzo son of one of your own is fighting him… to kill him."

"We can see that", another guard said. "But what do you want us to do?"

"I guess some of the guards and palace cats are on Malicious' side?"

"Yes."

"Then help us fight them!"

The guards hissed and Tugger thought that they would attack Coricopat but instead the three guards and five palace cats turned on their own ranks and started fighting them. Almondo and his gang and the rest of the slaves joined the fight too. Now Malicious' side was the underdogs. Sorry they were the undercats.

* * *

Malicious threw Alonzo off of his back when the younger tom had jumped onto him and biting his neck.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance mutt", he growled. "But noooo your father talked me into letting you live. You could be to use for me one day."

"Yeah right", Alonzo spat as they circled each other.

"Exactly what I thought." Malicious flew at him and they clawed and bit each other drawing blood at many places. Alonzo hissed in pain when Malicious claws left deep gashes in his back.

"Tell me", Malicious said and grinned. "How can someone so unimportant be such a bother to me and my guards?"

"Because I'm not unimportant, not to those who really matters." Alonzo jumped out of reach. "No tell me how someone who used to be so _melodious_ became so _malicious?_"

Malicious growled and he flew at Alonzo and pinned the younger tom to the ground. He leaned in close to Alonzo's face and hissed:

"I was never melodious."

Alonzo spat in his eyes and Malicious lost some of his grip. That was all Alonzo needed to push him off. All that time working in the mines had paid off. The slaves were strong and fit.

"And now you're playing dirty too", Malicious growled and he rubbed his face to get rid of the saliva.

"Good", Alonzo growled and jumped him. "Then we can understand each other."

* * *

Munk come up to Tugger's side and together they fought off some of Malicious' guards.

"Your buddy is doing fine", Tugger commented and nodded to where Alonzo was fighting Malicious.

"So is yours", Munk nodded towards Cori who was jumping out of reach from two palace cats before glaring at them and they tumbled to the ground. "How does he do that?"

"He _is_ Sierra junior Munk", Tugger said and grinned. "Do you really need to ask?"

* * *

Tumble and his brothers were lying and looking at the sky when an angry shout caught their attention.

"Bangs-kits!"

The four sat up and saw Electra, Etcetera and Victoria walk up to them looking angry.

"Yeah", Pouncival asked.

"What have you lot done to Jemima", Electra shouted at them and the four of them look confused at each other.

"We haven't done anything", Quaxo said.

"She is crying your heart out", Victoria yelled. "And that only happens when one of you have done something horrible to her!"

"When did we last do something horrible to her", Tumble asked.

"Last week you gave her that candy and she lost her voice because she was allergic", Etcetera shrieked. "And you know she was!"

The four young toms looked at each other sheepishly.

"That was kinda fun", Pouncival giggled and Electra swatted her adoptive brother hard. "Ow!"

"Serves you right", Electra said. "Now who of your boneheads have made her cry?"

"El we have no idea of what you're talking about", Misto said. "Last time I saw Jemima she was happy."

"Yeah", his brothers said.

"Don't lie", Victoria yelled. "You are the only ones who-" She stopped abruptly and turned pink.

"Vicky", Quaxo asked his sister and turned and saw what had caught her eyes or rather who. "Oh Vicky's got a crush!"

"Do not", Vicky exclaimed and turned a darker shade of pink.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"HA got you", Quaxo said triumphantly while his brothers sniggered, even Electra and Etcetera's lips were twitching in amusement.

"So what if I do", Vicky hissed. "That's not what we are here to discuss!"

The bangs-kits weren't listening to her. They were watching Plato talk to another queen. The queen squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned and kissed her cheek too.

"Excuse me", Vicky said and took off running, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Now don't say _we_ had anything to do with Vicky's meltdown", Tumble grumbled and lied down again. But Misto's eyes were big as realization dawned on him. He groaned and rose.

"Excuse me", he said. "I have to be somewhere."

"Aw Misto's so sweet", Etcetera grinned. "He's going to comfort Vicky."

Misto didn't answer and ran in the opposite direction of Victoria. He now knew why Jemima had run away from him _and_ what Tantomile had meant.

* * *

He found Jemima on her favorite spot, a high junk pile overlooking the river. He sat down beside her and he could see she was still crying.

"Hi", he said softly.

"Hi", she said so low he almost didn't hear it. She wiped at her cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"Jemima I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know I hurt your feelings when you saw me look at Tantomile."

"Why should I care?"

"I think you do."

They were quiet for a while and then she sighed heavily.

"Okay fine", she mumbled. "I do care. It's just…"

"You like me."

"Yeah…"

"Jamie if you'll just wait for a while I'll lose my crush on Tantomile."

"I'm not so sure. She's beautiful."

"Well you are too."

She turned a bit pink.

"She is cool and smart too", Jemima said.

"So? You are cool and smart too and she is three years older than me and… I think she loves someone else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah remember when she and her brother told us about where they came from?"

"Yeah…"

"Every time she talks about that place she gets this sad and dreamy look on her face. Her brother just looks disgusted and ready to kill."

"So", Jemima asked a bit happier. "There might be a chance for me?"

"Defiantly", he said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Tumble and Pouncival was walking towards Jenny and Skimble's den when Teazer came running and threw her arms around Tumble crying.

"Teazer what is it?" Pouncival asked. She was much smaller than the other queens of the tribe. She wasn't bigger than the queen kits, well she was bigger than Jemima but not the others.

"J-Jerrie and d-daddy a-are going to war", she sniffed.

"What", Tumble asked in shock.

"M-Manty came by and told dad that Deuteronomy has ordered that every grown tom is to follow him to fight Malicious."

"But isn't Jerrie only four?"

"Yeah but he is going anyway!"

"Have he lost his mind?"

"Oi thin' no'" the object of their discussion said and walked up to them.

"Please tell me you're not going Jerrie", Tumble begged.

"Oi am Tumbs. Oi don' wan' to le' dad go on 'is own. 'e need someone to keep 'is back."

"Dad can look after himself and a lot of other toms will be there!"

"Yeah bu' tha' troibe is much biggah than ours. Tha's whoi Macavity an' 'is troibe will help too. An'… we moight foun' ya brothah."

"What", Pouncival asked in awe. "Alonzo might come back with you?"

"Maybe Oi'm gonna troi it."

Teazer walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Jus' come back okay", she asked and he nodded before hugging the three of them taking off to join his father and the other toms.

* * *

Alonzo cursed as Malicious got him in the chest hard. He was panting and feeling his strength slip away fast. He had cuts everywhere and a few cracked ribs. But their tribe leader didn't fare any better than him. Malicious had four deep gashes going across his face from his left ear to the bottom of his right cheek. Alonzo claws were very sharp.

"Why can't you just curl up and die", Malicious asked and swiped at Alonzo who jumped aside seconds from getting hit.

"Because if I did I wouldn't have the satisfaction to see your world crumbles down upon you."

"What?" Malicious looked around and saw that most of the cats loyal to him were either dead or unconscious on the ground. The others were now watching him and Alonzo fight. One of the two Jellicles seemed eager to join the fight but the other held him back. Malicious growled and noticed too late that Alonzo had rammed into him sending them both tumbling down a hill. Alonzo lost his grip while the tumbled and the two of them bounced down the hill… towards an open crack in the ground to the mine.

"No", Velari screamed in terror. "Mel!"

Munk watched her in disgust as she called for her secondary mate but not her son. He watched in horror and relief as Alonzo slid to a stop near the edge of the dark crack and Malicious stopped not far away from him. Both of them shook their heads groggily and gingerly got to their paws. Malicious regained his bearings a little faster than Alonzo and he was about to use that and advanced on the tom.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled in horror.

"Watch out", Coricopat yelled but too late Malicious rammed the younger tom. Alonzo stumbled but caught Malicious by the golden chain around his throat. The two of them fell.

"Alonzo", different voices yelled and Munk, Tugger, Cori and Alonzo's friends ran down the hill and looked over the edge. Three meters down the two toms were trying to get to their paws again. There had been a ledge that far down and they had landed on it.

"Alonzo", Coricopat yelled in horror as he saw how weak the patched tom was after losing so much blood. Alonso tried to rise but fell again. "Alonzo!"

Malicious on the other paw got to his paws and slowly made his way to the struggling younger tom with a grim smile on his face. He bent down and grabbed Alonzo by the throat and dug his claws into it.

"You fool", Malicious said. "No one can kill me. I'm the most powerful cat in the world! Now die!"

He raised his other paw to cut Alonzo's throat open.

"ALONZO!" different voices yelled again and the stroke fell.

* * *

But it never hit its goal a loud crack was heard and a lighting soared over the onlookers heads and struck Malicious paw. The ginger leader screamed in pain and dropped Alonzo to the ground. The patched tom looked up tiredly and his eyes widened. Everyone, including Malicious followed his gaze. In the setting sun they could make out a figure and then there was a pop and it was gone. But in the next second there was a second pop and a black tom stood in front of Malicious. His eyes were blazing in anger and around his paws were sparkles.

"Get. Away. From. My. Son." Hadey said and let loose another lightning. It hit Malicious in the chest and the power sent him flying from the ledge and he fell into the dark crack below them. Hadey turned to his son and held out his paw. Alonzo took it in awe and Hadey pulled him up and into his arms hugging him close.

"I almost lost you", Hadey mumbled.

"Dad", Alonzo choked out in shock.

"Of course", Coricopat grinned as he and everyone else watched what was going on down on the ledge.

"Of course what", Tugger asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

Coricopat looked at him and shook his head sighing.

"You know that in the Jellicle tribe there is two tom kits who were recently found out to be mysticals?"

"Yeah", Tugger said unsure of what Coricopat meant. "So?"

"Who were the kittens?"

"Two of those bangs-kits", Munkustrap said.

"Yes", Coricopat said and nodded to the two toms on the ledge. "Whose father and brother are standing down there right now."

The Jellicles' heads snapped back to the pair.

* * *

"I thought I was going to lose you", Hadey whispered. "Just like I lost your brothers."

Alonzo choked on his tears. His father was finally holding him in a way only his uncle Munk had did before. But he was also angry, his father had sold out his brothers to Malicious.

"Why do you care", Alonzo hissed to him. "You sold them out to Malicious!"

"Technically it was your mother but I had to agree to fool my former boss. I was planning on going to the den to 'kill' them. But instead I had planned to put them in a basket and set them out in the river. But someone else did it before I could…"

"Y-you mean it?"

"I do."

"He does Alonzo", Coricopat yelled down at them. "But that is not all Hadey has done."

"What", Alonzo asked and looked up at his friend.

"Hadey", Coricopat said so everyone could here. "Have been saving kittens as well as stopped Malicious from acting worse than he has. Malicious planned to kill all the queens. But Hadey talked him out of it… and a lot of other things. I know this" he said as an answer to Almondo's unspoken question. "Because I am a mystical cat who can read minds and memories and I always sees the truth."

"What's your name", Diana asked as she walked closer to the mystical tom. "Everlasting cat… Co-Coricopat?"

"Yes mother it is me."

Diana squealed and hugged her son close to her.

"No", Velari screamed in anger. "This can't be happening! You betrayed me!" She pointed at her primary mate.

"No Velari", he spoke softly. "You betrayed me."

"Uh father", Alonzo said. "Not to interrupt but how the heck are we getting out of here?"

Hadey smiled. "Just hang on." And with a pop they disappeared and appeared among the other cats.

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again." Alonzo said. He was a bit green.

"Aw but it is so fun", Hadey said and let Alonzo stumble backwards to be greeted by his friends. Hadey looked at his tribe and said:

"Malicious is dead. We need a new leader."

It was quiet then Almondo stepped forward.

"I suggest Hadey", he said and everyone, including Alonzo and his father stared at him.

"Excuse me", Hadey said.

"You killed Malicious. You protected the queens of this tribe. You protected your son from death dozens of times. You are a mystical. Fare and strong, there is no one else who can take the place."

Old Moony grinned at his grandson, Almondo's words and walked up to Hadey.

"As one of the eldest cats I agree", he said his vote weighing heavily.

"As do I", said the old queen Maggie and a lot more affirmative voices were heard.

"No", said Sarah. "I think Alonzo should be."

"I don't want to", Alonzo said tiredly. "I don't even plan to stay here anymore."

Everyone stared at him in surprise, save Hadey and Cori.

"Then it's settled", Moony said. "Hadey is the new leader."

The tribe cheered.

"I think not", a deep voice said and everyone turned to see…

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Roselna - was that an inch?_**

**_Ljuba - Hey don't blame me I must keep you interested!;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"I think not", a deep voice said and everyone turned to see a lot of cats they didn't recognized… well three of them did. Coricopat, Munkustrap and Tugger's eyes went wide when they saw all the Jellicle toms and the one who had spoken was Deuteronomy… of course.(**you're right raptoregg64)**

"Excuse me", Moony said. "Who are you and why do you say that Hadey can't be leader?"

"I am Deuteronomy, leader of the Jellicle tribe and-"

"Then you have no right to voice your objection", Moony snarled.

"I do, you may not know but to become a leader of a tribe the want-to-be-leader must have the approving from another leader. And I, for one will not give it and I don't think there is any other who wants."

"Speak for yourself", a ginger, thin tom said as he stepped forward.

"Mac!" his brothers said and grinned.

"Hi there guys looks like you've been busy. As the leader of the Hidden paws I can either approve or disapprove over Hadey."

"_I suggest that you approve_", a voice said and everyone looked around. Munk and Tugger recognized the voice they had heard in the yard.

"_I agree with former speaker_", said another, but a bit deeper voice.

"You have no say in this at all", Deuteronomy said. "Who are you?"

"_Why should we tell you_", said the first voice.

"_You already know of our identities_", said the other.

Alonzo looked around and his eyes landed on Cori, the mystical's eyes were a bit darker than usual. Alonzo grinned but didn't say a word.

"I do not", Deuteronomy said.

"_Well_", said the deeper voice. "_We are chosen by the Everlasting cat herself._"

"_Which gives us more authority than you can ever have_", the other said.

"Munk", Tugger hissed. "That lighter one is the same one from the yard."

"I know Tug."

"Anyway", Mac said, a bit unsettled. "I was going to say that I approve of Hadey after what I've heard. But, it's not that I don't believe you mystical", he looked apologetically at Coricopat. "But I would like for my father's former head mystic to check if what you saw is true."

The Jellicles parted and Sierra walked up to Macavity and Deuteronomy.

"Sierra", Diana breathed and removed the arm she held around Cori from his shoulders.

"Nice to see you too Diana", he said and then turned to Hadey. The two toms glared at each other, Hadey because he was highly offended by this lack in trust from a young leader he didn't even know and Sierra because Hadey's annoyance was making it hard for him.

"Can you just relax", Sierra asked after a couple of minutes.

"You try to relax when cats not from your tribe don't believe you but your tribe does", Hadey snapped.

"Do you want me to calm you down then?"

"No I want to get this over with!"

"Then for the Everlasting's sake… relax!"

"I can't!"

"Don't come with that excuse again!"

"I'm feeling highly offended _and_ creped out with everyone staring at us!"

"Then how do you suggest we do this?"

A wicked grin spread over Hadey's face and with a pop the two of them disappeared.

"What the", Deuteronomy said.

"They'll be back", Cori grinned. "Let's take care of our injured."

"Hold it right there", came a dark voice and they all saw Velari. She was holding a knife to Tugger's throat. "Or fluffy here gets it!"

"Velari", Moony said. "Let him go."

The Jellicles got angry and advanced on her but she pressed the knife closer to Tugger's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", she said grimly. Munk took a step forward but Alonzo held him back.

"Let me try", he whispered and Munk nodded. Alonzo walked into his mother's view. Velari looked at him and hissed.

"What do _you_ want", she spat.

"Mother", he said and held up his paws to show that he was unarmed and didn't want to hurt her. "Let him go."

"No!"

"Mother, what good will it do you to kill him?"

"You… you and your father killed the love of my life!"

"Does this happen often when cats have secondary mates", Skimble asked old Moony.

"Sometimes", the old tom answered.

"Mother", Alonzo continued. "Malicious was just as his name said, malicious. Once you were so filled with love and care but look at you now, your heart is cold as an iceberg or a piece of glass. Mother show me that I am wrong about you, show me that you are not out of love."

Angry tears fell down from his mother's eyes and she looked from him to Tugger and then back. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that Alonzo's wounds looked so much better than just minutes ago.

"Freak", she pat and Alonzo sighed.

"A gift I inherited from my dad."

"Exactly he is a freak like all mystics. My lover never killed him because he never knew of him."

"_You will let him go now_", came a demanding voice. It was the lighter one from before.

"I do not listen to imagined voices."

"_You should listen to this one because this one speak for the Everlasting cat. You are weak Velari, you have no love in your heart except love for evil. The Everlasting cat does not take good to evil. You are just as cold as the rock under your paws._"

"I am not!" Everyone was staring at her. She was the only one hearing the voice.

"_Let him go now Velari and the Everlasting cat may give you another chance._"

That everyone heard. Velari's paw was trembling and her grip loosened. That was all Tugger needed he pulled her over his back and slammed her onto the ground. Velari shot up again and looked around like a crazed animal, which she was. Her eyes fell on Alonzo and for a moment she saw the kitten she had loved so much once. She wailed in grief and threw her knife at him. Alonzo ducked and Velari jumped at him to push him into the crack. But someone got in the way and tackled her out of the way. It was Munkustrap, but the Jellicle prince watched in horror as the white queen fell into the crack and disappeared into the darkness. He turned to Alonzo and held out his paw. Alonzo took it and Munk pulled him up.

"I'm sorry", Munk said. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"It can't be helped. She wasn't happy and she was threatening your brother."

Everyone was quiet before Macavity ordered some of his toms to help take care of the injured toms and queens. Macavity looked at Alonzo; he looked him up and down.

"What are you made of", he asked. "Some wonder material from those Sci-Fi thingies humans love?"

Alonzo chuckled. "No I just heal very fast."

"Too bad it's not working on your head", Cori grinned. "That brain of yours needs more than a little fixing."

"Har har", Alonzo said and slapped him. "And pray tell me Cori, do you love to play this all powerful voice from above?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", Cori said with a grin.

"Oh don't play innocent."

"Well I can't play guilty since I'm not."

"You know people always say you're an angel… but I'm starting to think you're a demon."

"I know I'm an angel thanks for pointing that out."

"I said you're a demon."

"I know thank you for calling me angel."

"I didn't say angel I said demon."

"Ah but demon means angel."

"It's an antonym for it not the same meaning!"

"So?"

Alonzo slapped a paw over his face and groaned. "Okay you are an angel then."

"Thank you Alonzo", Cori grinned and patted him on the back.

"Aren't you going to take the antonym for that?"

"Why would I? Then it would be an insult."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"Insulting me?"

"Yes!"

"Then thank you for praising me."

"GAH!" Alonzo screamed while his friends laughed. Alonzo looked at Munk. "Please kill me now."

"Nope, then your father would kill me", Munk said grinning.

"Speaking of your daddy dearest", Macavity said and walked over to them with an arm around Tugger. "Where is he and Sierra?"

* * *

The tow toms were still glaring at each other. Hadey was still making it hard for Sierra to enter his mind. Hadey had moved them to a clock tower… Everlasting cat knows where.

"For fuck's sake", Sierra yelled. "We are far away from the others now! Let me in!"

"No."

"And why ever not?"

"I feel uncomfortable."

"Come on! We're alone who would see us?"

"I'm not comfortable with you being in my head."

"You let my son in!"

"I didn't know he was a mystical…"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Why am I different? My son has already seen what's inside you… When you act like this it feels as if you're hiding something."

"I'm not!"

"Then let me in you loghead."

"If you're going to insult me I won't let you in."

"Idiot Macavity won't approve of you if I can't tell him what I've seen!"

"You don't trust your son?"

"Of course I do!"

Hadey smirked. "Doesn't look like it."

"Okay smarty pants", Sierra growled and his eyes turned black. "Now I've had enough of you."

"Oh what are you gonna do?" Hadey taunted.

"Me", Sierra said grinning as the Cheshire cat. "Nothing. You… well we'll see."

"What are you…" Hadey trailed off as his paws started to move him forward. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything", Sierra said too innocently. "What are you doing?"

"Sierra I know you have something to do with this!"

"Why do you think that? I'm as innocent as a kitten."

"Innocent my butt." Hadey paled when he walked past Sierra towards the big hole in the clock. "Sierra stop this!"

"Stop what? Why are you walking towards the hole?"

Hadey reached the hole and lifted his paw and held it in the air.

"Sierra this isn't funny!"

"I know I'm really creped out."

Hadey took a step forward and felt someone grab him around his torso and pull him back. Hadey lied on his back while Sierra was on his knees beside him.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself", Sierra said looking horrified… well he was smiling so it ruined the illusion.

"Me! You were the one trying to murder me!"

"I would never sink so low."

Hadey glared at him. "That smile ruins your illusion."

"What smile?" Sierra grinned.

"That smile. Oh and that black eye is not good either."

"What black eye?"

"This", Hadey's fist went out and caught Sierra's left eye and the Jellicle mystic stumbled backwards.

"Ow", Sierra said and looked at Hadey. "What did you do that for?"

"You tried to kill me!"

"I did not!"

"Confess Sierra!"

"When you let me enter your mind."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged you know."

They glared at each other before bursting out laughing. Sierra's eye was starting to get a bit swollen and Hadey had clawmarks on his torso from where Sierra had grabbed him.

"It looks as if we've been in a fight", Sierra said as they stood.

"Well we kinda have."

"Not really… so what are we gonna do about this search?"

"I don't want you in my head."

"And I don't want to be there."

"Then why in the Everlasting cat's name did you try so hard?"

Sierra shrugged. "I needed some fun."

"You call this fun?"

"The look on your face when you started to move was quite funny."

"It was not!"

Sierra shrugged again. "So are we going back now or what?"

"Sure… What will you tell Macavity?"

"That you are trustworthy."

"How do you know that?"

Sierra's grin widened. "You haven't tried to kill me yet."

Hadey's eyes narrowed but he grabbed Sierra's shoulder and with a pop they were gone again.

* * *

"Ow", Munk yelped as one of his wounds was cleaned.

"Don't be such a kitten", Alonzo said and but bandage around the cut.

"Easy for you to say you're the one healing with the speed of a cheetah."

"I can feel pain Munkustrap I just heal faster and this is just a scratch."

"A scratch? You call this a scratch?"

"I think I just did."

"I hate you you know that?"

"Nope but now I do. Now stop squirming and take it like a tom!"

Munk grumbled something under his breath and Alonzo grinned. They were watched by Tugger whose wounds were taken care of by Macavity.

"They are hitting off pretty good don't you think", Tugger said and chuckled as his brother yelped again and Alonzo gave him some remark about growing up. Macavity chuckled.

"Yeah", he said. "I think it will do Munk good to have a friend that is talking back at him."

"Alonzo is pretty funny."

"Yeah just like your new best buddy."

"Who?" Mac nodded his head towards Coricopat who was looking after his mother. "Sierra junior? You got to be joking the guy is driving me nuts!"

"So you drive me nuts and I like you anyway."

"The fact he is driving everybody nuts", Cori called to them. "But everyone likes him anyway."

"Yeah", Macavity called back. "But I can't figure out why."

"It's because he is so clueless."

"I'm not clueless", Tugger yelled and they looked at him. "Am I?"

Cori looked at Macavity and Macavity looked at Cori.

"Do you really want them to answer that", Extra asked as she walked by. "Because I think you are."

"Who asked you", Tugger grumbled as she walked off.

"Truth is Tugsy", Cori called. "You didn't direct the question at someone special you just asked the air."

"At least the air doesn't answer."

"_Are you sure about that_", that voice said.

"Not you again!" Tugger grumbled.

"Cori", Alonzo called and they looked at him. "Will you knock that off already? It's spooky!"

"Knock off what", Cori asked innocently.

"Stop acting innocent", Munk called. "And stop talking like a voice from above!"

"How can I talk from above when I'm down here?" Cori asked, he was a bit further down than the other two and his mother chuckled.

"You are just like your father", she said.

"I take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't", Munk said. "Your father can drive everybody nuts."

"Then Cori really is Sierra junior", Macavity grinned. "He can drive a cat up the wall."

"That's not the only way I can drive a cat", Cori said grinning.

"Cori", his mother screeched.

"What? Millie and I drove that tom Manty out of our then when we were finishing each other's sentences."

"I don't think that's what he meant", Alonzo mumbled to Munk.

"Me neither", Munk mumbled back. "Ow!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Take it as a tom!"

Munk glared at him.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Roselna - As a matter of fact I do. I've thought about it and I've come to the conclussion that a lot of authors on this site writes stories about their favorites and hurts, nearly kills or kills them or make them the hero. I wonder why? About the harming I mean._**

**_Ljuba - Yeah I love that moment too. Hadey and Sierra are my favorit fathers in this story from now on._**

**_raptoregg64 - Thank you and I think Sierra is quite hillarious too._**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Deuteronomy stood and watched everything. Most of the hurt cats were taken care for and those who had been loyal to Malicious were either dead or tied up. Alonzo had ordered his friends to help them too. They were injured as well and didn't deserve to die by infections. Deuteronomy watched the patch tom care for his son, they were bickering over something but Deuteronomy could still see a smile at the young tom's face.

"_He has seen so much evil, so much misery_", the old tom thought. "_But still he is happy… I wonder why._"

"He has much to be happy for", a voice said beside him and he jumped. Deuteronomy turned around and in the light of the setting sun stood two black toms with their arms crossed, eyes closed and annoyed frowns on their faces.

"But you can't understand that", one of them said and his green eyes snapped open.

"Because you don't know what true happiness is", the other one said his eyes snapped up too and they were amber.

"Sierra", Deuteronomy groaned. "How come you heard my thoughts?"

"We didn't", Hadey said. "You spoke aloud. My son has seen misery but what always kept him going was the hope he had and still has."

"And it paid off", Sierra said and gestured to the old mines, empty of workers. "His people are free and are ready to start again under a new leader."

"And who would that be?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Hadey."

"No."

"You have no say in this furball", Hadey said as he walked past him giving him a shove.

"You will never be a great leader if you cannot show respect", Deuteronomy hissed. Hadey turned around and looked at him.

"I'm one of the people Deuty", he said. "Why shouldn't I act as one of them?"

Deuteronomy stared at him as Hadey walked down the slope and he heard chuckling from behind him and he turned around.

"He got you there Deuty", Sierra grinned.

"Oh go and wrestle a pollicle or something you infuriating prat or even better go and wash that attitude off because it is starting to stink."

Sierra grinned. "Welcome back."

"Huh?"

But Sierra just walked past him giving him a shove like Hadey had done. Deuteronomy stared at him, he saw Sierra clap Hadey on the back. The other black tom was helping one of the elder queens care for an injured tom. Hadey looked up at Sierra and Sierra said:

"A true leader friend of mine."

"You think so?"

"You have my support Hadey."

"Thank you Sierra it means a lot to me."

"What are friends for friend of mine?"

Deuteronomy felt anger build up but then remembered something that had happened… long before he even met Grizabella.

* * *

_Deuteronomy cried out in exasperation and kicked the wall and then yelped as his old bones started to ache worse. A chuckle was heard from the door and he twirled around and saw a young black tom watching him while he chuckled._

_"What do you want", Deuteronomy asked._

_"Oh nothing sire", the young tom said and grinned. He was black and his eyes had the color of amber. "But please sire tell me… why did you think that kicking a wall would do your aching old bones any good?"_

_"I didn't think…"_

_"Isn't that what a wise leader is to do sire?"_

_"Quit calling me sire."_

_"Why sire?"_

_"Because I'm nothing special, in fact I'm just like you."_

_"Like me sire?"_

_"Yes you are a Jellicle and so am I. Why am I any different from you?"_

_The tom smiled. "You are different because you are our leader sire and that makes you higher in standard than anyone else."_

_"Nonsense you idiot", Deuteronomy said and waved his paw in annoyance. He saw the tom's eyebrows rise._

_"Idiot", he asked._

_"Yes anyone who think I'm something special because I'm a noble or whatever I'm called among others are an idiot, a true and complete nutcase."_

_"Well then Deuty", the tom grinned. "Let me tell you that you yourself are the biggest idiot there is. A wise leader should think first before he kicks a wall."_

_Deuteronomy laughed. "Yes he really should. That's why am just like you."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Didn't I just say that you are an idiot?"_

_"Oh thank you very much for that."_

_"You're welcome."_

_They laughed._

_"What is your name anyway", Deuteronomy asked._

_"I'm Sierra, but my friends call me… Sierra."_

_"Well then Sierra whose friends call him Sierra it is nice to meet you."_

_The black tom grinned._

The memory faded away and was replaced by another. Time had gone by and it was now three years after that first meeting, but Deuteronomy had not yet met Grizabella.

* * *

_Deuteronomy opened the door and stepped out on the wall. It was a chilly night and the moon was full and the stars were out. He sighed and walked up to the wall, leaned on his elbows and buried his heads in his paws. He sighed again._

_"If you continue with that sighing you will kill someone or destroy that ozone layer the humans worry about so much."_

_Deuteronomy raised his head and yelped in surprise when he saw a black tom sitting on the wall beside his elbows._

_"That was a tomly scream", the tom grinned._

_"Sierra I have told you before… stop sneaking up on me!"_

_"How do you know I wasn't here before you came?"_

_"I would have seen you."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_Deuteronomy looked at him. He could barely make out the black tom, if Sierra closed his eyes he wouldn't be sure he even was there. Deuteronomy only grunted and looked out over the yard again._

_"Brooding are we", Sierra asked with a grin._

_"Do shut up."_

_"Gladly sire."_

_"What have I told you about that?"_

_He got now answer. Was Sierra even still there? Yeah Deuteronomy could make out his movements and eyes after a short moment._

_"Hello", Deuteronomy said. "I was talking to you."_

_Still no answer._

_"Prick."_

_"You did tell me to shut up."_

_"And you decide for once to follow my orders?"_

_"Oh but I didn't see that as an order. In fact I never see what you call an order an order."_

_"Then what do you see it as?"_

_"Suggestions. Some of them are good, some of them bad I just have to see what pros and cons they have. It's usually more cons than pros." He looked at Deuteronomy and said seriously. "Do you give bad suggestions on purpose?" _

_Deuteronomy's eyes snapped up from the yard and he glared at the black tom._

_"Why you little…" he said and tried to grab the younger tom. But Sierra jumped out of the way. "Stand still so I can clobber you!"_

_"Aha there's one now", Sierra said a few meters away from him. "The pros for standing still are that I won't get tired and won't trip in the dark."_

_"You're a Jellicle", Deuteronomy hissed but his lips were twitching. "You can see in the dark."_

_"Oh yeah", Sierra said and smiled goofily. "Then there is just one pro. Now the cons are that I will get clobbered by an old geezer, I will act as any brainless servant and I will get hurt and I will never get mate and children. Yet again there is more cons so I think I won't take that suggestion to heart."_

_"Har har very funny Sierra."_

_"You really think so Deuteronomy?" _

_"No…"_

_"Too bad I think it's fun."_

_"That's why I hate you."_

_"I love you too buddy of mine."_

_They stood there in silence for a while._

_"Sierra."_

_"Yes my lord."_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"I will not be your date at the next Jellicle ball."_

_"Aw you're breaking my heart." They grinned softly. "But seriously Sierra can you promise me something?"_

_"Anything my friend."_

_"Promise me that if I ever became too obsessed with ranks and do not see myself as a cat among many… if I will no longer say that I am one of the people and not someone special… promise me that you will address me with sire in a mocking way, show disrespect and if I will not change… be rude, be cruel and leave me so I will suffer from the loss of my friend."_

_"Deuteronomy…"_

_"Promise me Sierra."_

_Sierra sighed. "I promise Deuteronomy. If you ever start acting as other leaders do… I will be the rudest and disrespectful tom ever to set his paws on this planet."_

_"Thank you my friend."_

_"What are friends for friend of mine?"_

Deuteronomy stared at his old friend as he saw him embrace his son and mate. He felt a bang of guilt in his heart. He had been so angry when his head mystical had started to act rude and when Sierra had left the palace the anger and betrayal he felt had made him smash an entire room. But now he remembered… Sierra was carrying out his promise.

* * *

"Will you stop squirming I'm almost done", Alonzo said to Munkustrap.

"I'm not squirming I'm sitting still."

"No", Alonzo said. "That is being still", he pointed to a rock. "You are squirming worse than a worm on a fishing hook."

"Did you just compare me to a worm?"

"I believe I did… you have the backbone as one."

"Oi now that was just plain rude! And I can inform you that I have a lot of backbone. Ow!"

"Then bring it out and stop acting like a kitten."

A deep chuckled made them both stop bickering and look in the direction of the chuckle. Hadey was walking towards them grinning and shaking his head.

"You could think that you two are an old married couple", he said.

"In that case I get the good looks", Munkustrap said to Alonzo.

"Ah that mean I get the brains, the charm, the strength, the wit, the-"

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?"

"No. Well… maybe a little."

"I ask most humbly for your forgiveness Munkustrap the most beautiful, most caring, the bravest, the kindest, the most powerful and faithful servant of the everlasting cat. I am not worthy to rest in the shadow of your superiority." He finished with a too deep bow. Munk's eyes narrowed and he pouted.

"You are just trying to annoy me now aren't you?"

"How could you ever guess?"

"I'm just clever that's all."

"Uhu and modest too. Tell me can you use that big fat head of yours to float?"

"Why you little…" Munk flew swatted at him but he dodged it and both of them laughed.

"Okay", Hadey said and laughed. "I think we should take it easy with the cripple here."

"I'm not a cripple", Munk huffed.

"Of course not tiger", Hadey patted him on the back.

"Oh dad", Alonzo exclaimed as he realized his father was there.

"Yes Alonzo?"

"How did it go?"

"With what?"

Alonzo cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah it went well… Er Sierra!"

"Yes my most beloved and trustworthy friend who I admire so much", Sierra said as he walked over.

"You are just trying to annoy me aren't you?"

"How could you ever guess?"

"I'm just clever that's all."

"Uhu and modest too. Tell me can you use that big fat head of yours to float?"

"Why you little…" Hadey huffed and swatted at him, Sierra dodged it but both laughed.

"Don't they remind you of someone?" Alonzo asked Munkustrap.

"Yeah talking about déjà vu."

"Anyway", Sierra said and looked around. "I did what Macavity asked me to do and I found nothing that could tell me Hadey is not trustworthy."

"_You never checked didn't you_", Coricopat asked him telepathically.

"_He's as stubborn as can be._"

"_I take that as a yes._"

"_I take it that you do._"

"Then", Macavity said and rose. "We have no reason to stay here much longer. I will take my tribe home now… oh and those who want can follow me."

"No thanks", Almondo said. "We are staying right here."

* * *

A few hours later Hadey stood at the front of his tribe and embraced his new friend Sierra.

"Do come and visit you nutcase", he said.

"But of course you maniac I need a nutcracker."

"Yes and I need some entertainment."

Sierra grinned and with a wave left with one arm around Cori and the other around Diana. Alonzo looked at the departing Jellicles and then back at his tribe. Sarah was crying.

"Aw Sarah don't cry", he said after hugging her. "I'll come and visit someday I promise."

She just nodded and Alonzo moved on to Almondo.

"Stay out of jail eh Al", Alonzo said.

"Only if you do Al", they embraced quickly.

"I can't promise you anything. Who knows maybe Deuty need someone to cause racket."

Alonzo said goodbye to the others and then there was only his father left. Alonzo looked at him and didn't know if to hug him or not.

"Bye dad", he said softly and Hadey hugged him tight.

"I wished you could stay Lonzie", he whispered. "But I know there are too many bad memories of this place."

"I'll come and visit father. I promise."

"And you better keep that promise."

They parted and Alonzo rubbed away the tears from his cheek.

"I'll bring the squirts if I can", he said.

"Alonzo", Cori yelled. "Come on!"

"Coming Cori! Bye guys!"

He took off running after the Jellicles and when he got to a tunnel leading out of the tribe's land he heard his father call his name. He turned around and saw the tribe raise their paws in the traditional parting gesture. He smiled.

"It will when you believe", those who'd been slaves called. Alonzo smiled and ran up to Cori and Munkustrap.

"Feeling good to be free", Cori asked. Alonzo smiled softly and began singing:

**_I'm a poor slave tom  
But I still live  
Days come and days go  
While I work on  
Digging, pulling, carrying  
Crawling, heaving and lift  
Crawls through my tunnels  
Sinning, whistling and curse_**

**_I'm a poor slave tom  
And I crawl in the dark  
And when Saturday comes  
I try to get to the park  
Then when I meet my friends  
I want to have some fun  
Resting near the river  
I want to do of course_**

**_Then comes the Sunday  
And then our priestess wants  
That we go to the temple  
But that's when I sleep  
I mean, the priestess can sleep  
The entire Monday but  
For a poor slave tom  
Work starts again_**

**_So go the whole week  
All days and years  
I creep through my tunnels  
And I dig and explore  
But then I start the fighting  
And I fight for my friends  
Clawing, kicking and bite  
Until the evil one die_**

**_Stand here poor slave tom  
Outside freedom's door  
A bit scared and sad  
For the friends I have left  
I will deeply miss them  
But keep them in my heart  
The Everlasting cat heard my prayers  
For once_**

**_And I poor slave tom  
I'm so thankful of her  
And she hugs me to her  
And shows me her love  
"Now", says she  
Is your peril over  
Now poor slave tom  
You can be free at last_**

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Roselna - Thank you_**

**_Ljuba - Thanks_**

**_raptoregg64 - Thank you _**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

A calico tom slowed down his pace so he got up alongside Alonzo. He had a huge grin on his face.

"So you're tha tom tha twin's been speaking abou'", he said.

"What", Alonzo asked confused.

"Oh Tan'omile an' Coricopa' tol' us abou' a patch' tom."

"I see."

"You an' me are kin'a related."

"Oh?"

"Yeah through Tumble."

"Who?"

"Tumblebrutus, 'e's my little brothah. My dad" the tom nodded forward towards another tom who Alonzo knew was called Skimbleshanks. "Foun' 'im an' tha othahs in tha basket."

Alonzo's eyes turned huge at that and he stared at the calico. "Are you serious?"

"Most of the time he isn't", Coricopat said and joined them. "Mungojerrie meet Alonzo, Alonzo meet Mungojerrie."

"Hiya", Jerrie grinned.

"His father and mother adopted one of your brothers. I think you called him Patch."

Alonzo smiled softly. "What's he like Jerrie?"

"Oh 'es a lot of trouble that one."

"Jerrie", Skimble said as he joined them. "Don't talk bad about your brother."

"Sorry fathah."

"And don't let his accent fool you lad", Skimble told Alonzo. "It's fake."

"Oh thanks for ruing that dad", Jerrie grumbled and Alonzo chuckled.

"So how is Patch er Tumblebrutus really?"

"He is very kindhearted", Skimble explained. "Very curious too and a bit mischievous. He is very good at doing vaults and acrobatic movements too."

"Cool."

"Now Pouncival on the other paw", Skimble grinned.

"Don't you dare talk bad of my brother", Asparagus Jr. grinned as he joined them. "Hi there buddy I'm Asparagus Junior."

"Asp is the brother of your brother Pouncival", Coricopat whispered. "Or Pirate."

"You called my brother Pirate", Asp asked, he had heard Cori's words.

"Yeah he looked like one", Alonzo grinned. "So what about White and Black?"

Cori told him about the two little mystics and Alonzo grinned as he heard a lot of stories from the toms around him.

"Millie has been missing you too", Cori pointed out and Alonzo turned bright red.

"Oh is this a tom having a crush I see", Tugger taunted.

"Shut your trap", Alonzo hissed at him.

"Why I'm not scared of you?"

"Maybe you should be", Munk said.

"Hey who's side are you on?"

"I'm on the side that isn't lying."

"In that case you are never on Tugsy's", Cori grinned and hurried on his steps.

"Hey", Tugger yelled after him. "Get back here!"

He took off after Cori and the Siamese started to run with Tugger running after him.

"Did Coricopat just call my brother a liar", Munk asked.

"I think he did", Alonzo grinned. "Why you don't agree?"

"Do you?"

"I haven't known him for long… but yeah I do. He is related to you after all."

"Oi what is that supposed to mean."

"Oh nothing, Cori just told me that the spoilt brat I met some years back acted really spoilt before you left."

"CORICOPAT", Munk yelled and took off after the other two. Alonzo, Jerrie and Asp just laughed at them.

"I guess Mr. Mystic is in trouble", Asp grinned.

"Are we gonna help him", Jerrie asked.

"Nah he can look after himself, I'm more worried about the other two."

* * *

Tantomile stood with her arm around Rumpleteazer's shoulders as they watched the gate to see if their brothers and fathers would return soon.

"You think they are okay", Teazer asked and looked up at the taller queen.

"Yes."

"You think they beat Malicious?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they'll bring new tribe members with them?"

"Yes."

"Is yes the only word you can say?"

"Yes."

Teazer grinned. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes."

"Have you've had it for a long time?"

"Yes."

"Is it my brother?"

"Yes." Teazer snicker and waited for the lamp to light and it didn't take long. "WHAT?"

"Got ya Mil you shouldn't let your mind wander off like that."

"At least my mind can wander."

"Hey?"

"Yes."

"My mind can wander off too. In fact it does almost all the time."

"That explains so much."

"That didn't come out right."

"No a better grammatical way had been: In fact it wanders off more often than not."

"Blah blah."

"You need a bigger vocabulary Teazer. You need to widen your horizons."

"And you need to widen that-"

"Finish that sentence and die."

"I was going to say smile! Honestly girl ease up a little and crack a smile."

Tantomile rolled her eyes and looked at the gate and gasped.

"What", Teazer asked and looked in the same direction and saw the toms return. "Yay daddy! Jerrie!"

She ran to her father and brother and they hugged her close. Tantomile smiled satisfied but then she felt the closeness of her brother's mind. She smiled wide and ran towards her twin and flew into his arms and hugged him hard.

"I'll take it that you missed me", he grinned. Her eyes flashed and she hit him on the arm… very hard. "Ow! Ih what did you do that for?"

"Because you left without telling me you big jerk!"

"Oh come one Millie don't be mad. I didn't plan it."

"The hell you didn't. I can see it on you that you are lying!"

"Me lying? Sis you must have something wrong on your sight. I never lie and it was an impulse thing."

"Oh so the words 'I'll see if what I can do to help' before you followed the princes was misheard too?"

He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Did I say that?"

"Yes you big prat!" She hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

Someone giggled and a voice said: "She is just as violent as I remember."

Tantomile looked up and saw her father with his arm around her…

"Mother", she shrieked and hurried into her mother's awaiting arms and hugged her hard while crying.

"Sh Millie."

"I-I thought I'd never see you again."

"Now why wouldn't you?"

She just sobbed.

"Look at this", her brother told someone. "Two minutes with my sister and I already got a huge bump and a bruise forming!"

"Well it is partly your fault", said a voice of a tom. She recognized it but couldn't place it.

"What?"

"You did sneak away from her."

"Zo you are supposed to side with me!"

"Since when?"

"Alonzo don't you remember the discussion we had?"

"Which one?"

"Alonzo", Tantomile exclaimed and turned away from her mother and saw her brother talk to a patched tom that was laughing. They were walking around each other, it looked as if they were prepared to fight.

"Oh you're gonna get it spotty", Cori hissed.

"Get what? Will I like it?" He dodged her brother's paw. "Now that wasn't very nice."

"ALONZO!" Tantomile squealed and he turned just in time to be tackled by her. He found himself on his back with her lying on top of him squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Hi Millie", he said in shock. She just hugged him harder and buried her face in his chest. Sierra chuckled and Diana rolled her eyes and Cori looked smug. Tantomile looked up and their eyes met and he reached out and caressed her cheek. She flew forward and their lips met. Cori's eyes turned wide as saucers, Sierra's grin vanished but Diana smiled warmly. Alonzo and Tantomile parted and looked at Sierra and Diana.

"Something you want to tell me Millie", Sierra said amused.

"Well", she said and blushed.

"I think actions spoke for themselves sir", Alonzo said and rose helping her up.

"Well then", Sierra grinned and patted his shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

A bit away from them Misto and his brothers watched them.

"Oh unlucky mate", Quaxo told him and patted his back. "Looks like Tanta just got snatched."

"It doesn't matter", Misto said and shrugged. "She was out of my league anyway."

"You think she's loved that guy since they came here?" Pouncival asked.

"Yeah", Tumble grinned. "And judged by Cori's face he didn't know." The four young toms laughed then the tom turned to look in their direction. A car passed outside the yard and the lights was just behind the tom which resulted in that Tumble and the others only saw a dark profile. Tumble closed an eye to shield away from the light but then… _his face was hit by light as the curtain used as a door was opened and a young tom, not more than two, entered_. Tumble rubbed his eyes and the car and light was gone. The tom had turned towards Sierra and Coricopat and was laughing.

"Tumble", Pouncival said and shook him by the shoulder. "Oi are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Buddy you look a bit pale as if you've seen a ghost or something."

"I-I don't know", Tumble said. "Guys that tom that kissed Tantomile."

"Yeah", his brothers said.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know", Quaxo said. "I haven't seen him before."

"Strange", Misto said. "But it feels as if I have…"

Tumble walked forward and the others ran to meet their parents and brothers.

* * *

Tumble walked up to the patched tom carefully and when he was just behind him he saw his ear twitch. The tom spun around Tumble saw that he was a white and black patched tom with eyes that were honey colored. He was wearing a black leather band around his forehead that was partly covered by his black and white bangs. He also had a black leather bracelet around each of his front paws and on his back paws too. Tumble shook his head.

"Yes can I help you", the tom asked in awe.

"Uhm", Tumble said and turned around to see if his brothers were watching… they weren't. He turned back to the tom and let his eyes drop. "Nothing…"

He started to walk away.

"Okay Patch", the tom said softly. "Tell me when you're ready."

Tumble froze mid step and twirled around again and stared at the tom.

"What did you call me?"

The tom smiled softly. "Patch."

"A…" Tumble said but the words didn't come. Sierra and his family moved away and the tom came closer. He looked down on Tumble and smiled softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"A-are you my brother?"

The tom nodded and a joy Tumble had never felt before filled his chest and a hole he didn't know he had was suddenly filled and he jumped forward and flung his arm around the tom and pressed his face into his chest. Tears started to fall from his eyes and he felt the tom hug him back and something wet hit the top of his head.

"I thought I would never see you", the tom mumbled.

"And I can't understand I forgot you." He felt the familiar feeling of his brother's fur and he felt his brother's scent. "I can't believe I forgot…"

"You were very little Tumblebrutus."

"You know my name", Tumble looked up at him.

"Yeah I met your brother Mungojerrie."

Tumble grinned. "And?"

"And I met Asparagus Jr. Sr. and Admetus."

"So you know…"

"About the others? Yeah."

Tumble beamed and took hold of his brother's wrist and started pulling him.

"Let's go meet them!"

* * *

Misto, Quaxo and Pouncival didn't understand why Sierra and his family had come and told their families to leave the boys by themselves.

"I don't understand a thing", Misto said.

"GUYS", they herd Tumble yell and saw him pull the tom from before towards them. "GUYS!"

"What is it Tumble", Quaxo asked.

Tumble stopped in front of them and tried to catch his breath for a few moments. The older tom just chuckled and shook his head. But his gaze never left the three of them.

"Tumble what is going on", Pouncival asked. "Who is this?"

"He…" Tumble said between breaths. "He's…"

Without warning Misto flew at the older tom and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Misto", Quaxo exclaimed.

Misto didn't answer he just stood there and the older tom put an arm around him and gave him a hug.

"He's our brother", Tumble finished. The other two stared at him before hugging Alonzo too.

* * *

Munkustrap watched them from afar with Tugger.

"A family is united again", Tugger grinned.

"Yeah", Munk said and looked around. His eyes fell on their father. He was walking towards a smaller queen. "And it's not the only one." Deuteronomy hugged the queen.

* * *

"The end", said the old tom and looked at all the faces of the kittens.

"You can't stop there", a kit said.

"Yeah", a princess said. "What happened next?"

"Well", the old tom said. "Alonzo and Tantomile mated of course, as did Misto and Jemima some years after that. The bangs-kits and their brother was almost inseparable and Munkustrap got a best friend in Alonzo."

"What about Tugger and Coricopat", asked another kit.

"They told everyone they weren't best friends… but the others knew better. Tugger mated with Bombalurina and Demeter mated Munkustrap and later became queen and king of the Jellicle tribe."

"Is it our old Munkustrap", another princes gasped.

"Yes. It was many many many years ago dear."

"But Hadey", said the first kit. "It wasn't you that was Alonzo's father was it?"

"No, no." Hadey laughed.

"But how come he had the same name as you?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Was it Grizabella that came back?" asked a princess.

"Yes. She had learnt what happiness was and returned."

"Did Sierra become head mystic again?" asked the first princess.

"Yes he did. Deuteronomy asked for his forgiveness and it was given to him."

"Did the bangs-kits meet their father?"

"Yes. Now my little ones I am old and very tired. I must sleep now."

"Please Hadey one more question…"

"Yes love."

"Is Alonzo's tribe still over there?"

Hadey smiled at the young ones and looked at the stars.

"Yes they are, we haven't heard from them in quite some time. But every now and then a basket fleets ashore with four flowers in it."

"Why?"

"As a memory of what lead to their release and… that they were brought… to a safe land."

* * *

In his den Hadey lied down and sighed content. The story of his grandfather's grandfather and his brothers had been passed on to a new generation and his son Alonzo knew it already. For he, Hadey, was the son of TaDina, daughter of Corierra, son of Sidey… son of Alonzo and Tantomile.

* * *

**_The End_**

**_To all my readers and reviewers - Thank you for taking interest. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing - Eraman._**

**_Roselna - Yeah that's what they're here for;)_**

**_raptoregg64 - No this was the end_**


End file.
